UN NUEVO SOL
by Nabiki-san
Summary: Basado en un hecho real, el terremoto de Jápón, todos nuestros personajes tendrán que enfrentar ésta difícil situación y mantenerse unidos para que no muera la esperanza de sobrevivir
1. Caítulo 1 Antes

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y NO HAY FINES DE LUCRO.**

Antes de empezar me gustaría decir que como lo dice en el summary, ésta historia está basada en un hecho real, me refiero a la terrible tragedia que sufrió Japón el 11 de marzo del año pasado, estoy hablando del terremoto, el cual desafortunadamente cobró la vida de cientos de personas. Quiero aclarar que no pretendo ni burlarme, ni ofender, ni nada por el estilo al redactar ésta historia, al contrario, simplemente se me ocurrió la idea de éste fic para mostrar que cualquiera puede salir adelante siempre y cuando se tenga la voluntad de hacerlo y que los milagros pueden llegar a existir, todo esto protagonizado por Ranma y sus amigos quienes viven ésta complicada y dura situación, la esencia en sí, es dramática, pero también hay amistad y romance, les aseguro que tiene final feliz.

Sé que los personajes de Ranma ½ no están situados en ésta época, pero quise traerlos desde los 90s hasta el 2011 para que participaran en ésta historia, pero el contexto que plateó Rumiko es el mismo, es decir, no es un universo alterno y me sitúo a partir del final del manga.

Ah sí, otra cosa, como recordarán, la desgracia que ocurrió en Japón no sólo se limitó a un sismo sino también a un tsunami, pero en éste fic únicamente tomaré en cuenta el terremoto.

Sin más que decir, los invito a leer la historia…

"**Un nuevo sol"**

CAPÍTULO I "ANTES"

**7:45 am **

La fecha era 11 de marzo, el día viernes, una mañana tranquila y como cualquier otra en todo lo ancho y largo de Japón y en la pequeña ciudad de Nerima no era la excepción, las actividades cotidianas eran las únicas preocupaciones de los habitantes de dicho municipio, se respiraba un ambiente de increíble calma, demasiada, quizás lo único fuera de lo ordinario era que el cielo era cubierto por una amplia sábana de nubes negras que indicaban que seguramente sería un día lluvioso.

El dojo Tendo tal vez era uno de los pocos lugares donde el alboroto no se hacía esperar, como siempre el caos y el escándalo reinaban en tal vivienda, un chico de cabello negro recogido en una trenza seguía a toda velocidad a un pequeño anciano que llevaba en su espalda un gran saco negro lleno de ropa interior, el joven a su vez era perseguido por una linda peliazul quien en cuya mano derecha sostenía un gran mazo, dos adultos discutían por saber quién era el ganador de su último partido de shoji, otra joven de cabello largo mantenía en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa al mismo tiempo que colocaba platos en la mesa del comedor, mientras que otra chica de corto cabello leía una revista sin mostrar el más mínimo interés en lo que acontecía a su alrededor.

-¡Venga aquí viejo sin vergüenza!

-Atrápame si puedes Ranma jajaja

-¡Ranma, maestro, ya déjense de tonterías!

-Familia, ya está listo el desayuno –se escuchó desde el interior de la casa la voz de Kasumi

Todos acudieron al dulce llamado de la mayor de las Tendo sentándose alrededor de la mesa, tomaron su respectivo tazón de arroz y comenzaron a comer, no sin que antes el ojiazul mandara a volar al pervertido Happosai. Al terminar de desayunar, Nabiki, Akane y Ranma se dirigieron al instituto Furinkan, la mediana de las Tendo se adelantó dejando a nuestros dos protagonistas caminando con gran apuro por las calles

-¡Rápido Ranma!

-Ya voy, tranquilízate Akane –el chico de la trenza avanzaba con rapidez, como siempre iba arriba del enrejado justo a un lado de su prometida quien por sugerencia de Kasumi llevaba un paraguas además de su mochila.

-Corre, llegaremos tarde de nuevo, además está a punto de llover

-Ahh…cómo odio los días lluviosos –renegaba el joven mientras miraba al cielo

-Deja de quejarte y mejor démonos prisa

-Sí, no quiero llegar a la escuela mojado y convertido en mujer, además…. ¡Ahh! –gritó al sentir el peso de una bicicleta que le caía encima

-¡Nihao Airen! ¿llevarás a Shampoo a una cita hoy verdad? –era la chica del cabello púrpura quien como de costumbre había salido de la nada tomando a Ranma y a Akane por sorpresa

-Sha…Shampoo –alcanzó a pronunciar, la bicicleta aún lo aplastaba

-Vamos, no hay que desaprovechar el tiempo querido airen –dijo la amazona al mismo tiempo que Ranma se lograba poner de pie

-Escucha Shampoo, yo no…

-No te preocupes Ranma, anda, ve con Shampoo, yo iré a la escuela –dijo la peliazul sintiendo cómo su rostro ardía en rabia al ver a su prometido en brazos de otra

-¿Qué?, No…Akane espera…Akane –exclamaba Ranma zafándose del abrazo de Shampoo

-No te vayas airen, quédate con Shampoo – decía corriendo atrás del ojiazul sujetándolo nuevamente por la espalda, haciendo que él le perdiera el paso a Akane, quien se había alejado corriendo rumbo al colegio

-Escúchame Shampoo –dijo Ranma, dio la vuelta, tomó a la amazona por los hombros y la miró seriamente directo a los ojos –Quiero hablar contigo de una vez por todas

-Claro, dime

-Mira, no me gustaría lastimarte pero tú a mí no me interesas…

-Ranma, tu deber es casarte con Shampoo –dijo ella frunciendo el ceño

-Ya sé que eso es lo que indica tu ley…

-Así es y debes hacerlo

-Por favor entiende que eso no va a pasar

-Pero airen yo te amo –dijo ella desconcertada

-No te engañes Shampoo

-Ranma tú tienes que…

-Mira Shampoo yo no…

-¡SHAMPOO! –se escuchó un grito que provenía de un muchacho de anteojos quien se acercaba velozmente por la calle

-¡Mousse, ¿Tú qué haces aquí? –dijo ella muy molesta dándose la vuelta para ver al chico cegatón frente a ellos

-Vine a buscarte querida Shampoo

-Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras, vete, regresa al restaurante, ahora Shampoo está hablando algo importante con airen –mencionó la chica volteando de nuevo a ver Ranma pero -¿Eh?... ¿Airen?

Ranma había huido en aquel instante, aprovechó la oportunidad en cuanto Mousse llegó, no quería perder el tiempo tratando de hacer entender a Shampoo que él no la quería de la forma en que ella esperaba, ya hablaría con ella más tarde, además ponerse a pelear con un celoso chico de anteojos era lo último que necesitaba, lo que sí le importaba era llegar a tiempo al colegio y aclarar las cosas con su molesta prometida, había pasado poco tiempo desde su boda fallida y su relación no mejoraba mucho, por un lado se sentía mal por aquello, no fue su intención haber arruinado la ceremonia, pero por otro lado agradecía tener más tiempo para compartir con Akane antes de su matrimonio, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que sus padres no iban a desistir hasta verlos casados, Ranma no podía negar que le gustaba estar con Akane incluso cuando discutían, algo tenía esa chica que lo hacía sentir extrañamente bien, relajado, completo. Muy dentro de él un profundo sentimiento crecía día a día que era cada vez más difícil de ocultar, lo que menos le gustaba, era ver a la peliazul enojada con él, no soportaba medio día sin hablarle, la menor de las Tendo era muy celosa y siempre terminaba por interpretar las cosas mal cuando veía a su prometido con otra chica, en especial si ésa chica era Shampoo, por lo tanto Ranma tenía que hacer algo para solucionar las cosas, ya que al ver la manera en que había reaccionado ella, iba a ser difícil para el chico contentarla.

**8:30 am**

Ranma ya se encontraba en su salón de clases, como de costumbre había sido reprendido por haber llegado tarde, pero al entrar por fin a su aula notó que la menor de las Tendo conversaba despreocupadamente con sus amigas sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada, el ojiazul estaba a punto de acercase a ella cuando la profesora Hinako hizo su aparición en el salón, conociendo y temiendo a los inusuales castigos que ésa maestra propinaba a los estudiantes, todos tomaron asiento y prestaron atención a la clase

El chico de la trenza no paraba de mirar a Akane quien se encontraba en la fila vecina un par de asientos más delante de él, se sentía ansioso por la poca o más bien nada de atención que ella le había prestado, sin pensarlo mucho, escribió una pequeña nota en la última hoja de su libreta, la arrancó y sin que la profesora se diera cuenta, la arrojó hasta el asiento de la peliazul

Akane se sorprendió de que un pequeño papel aterrizara en su lugar, lo abrió y lo leyó:

"_Akane, ¿por qué no me hablas?" –_al ver la procedencia de dicha hoja, rodó los ojos, arrugó el papel, lo hizo a un lado y siguió poniendo atención al pizarrón. Ranma al ver esto, no dudó en lanzarle una segunda nota

"¿éstas molesta?" – Akane hizo lo mismo con esta otra nota, aumentando en Ranma la incertidumbre al no recibir contestación

"_Akane contéstame ¿Estás molesta?" –_decía la tercera nota, ella, harta de la insistencia del chico decidió contestar

"_Si no te contesto las notas, es obvio que estoy molesta, tonto" –_escribió mandando de regreso el papel a donde estaba sentado Ranma haciendo que él sonriera

"_¿Pero por qué?_"

"_Y todavía lo preguntas, eres un cretino_"

"_Es que no sé, ¿fue por Shampoo verdad?, estás celosa"_

"_¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!"_

"_Entonces ¿Por qué te enojas?" –_Ranma tiró el papelito hacia su prometida pero nuevamente no recibió una respuesta, rápidamente escribió una última nota y la volvió a lanzar hacia Akane

"_Me gustaría almorzar contigo hoy" -_la menor d las Tendo se sorprendió por el contenido de la nota pero instintivamente giró su cabeza y volteó a ver al chico de la trenza asintiendo tímida y desconcertadamente con su cabeza mientras él sonreía ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado a Ranma?, él siempre almorzaba con sus amigos y casi nunca con ella ¿le querría decir algo?, Akane dejó de atender a la clase para concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos, desde la boda fallida no podía evitar sentirse extraña al lado de su prometido, teniendo la sensación de no saber cómo actuar, pero esa sensación raramente no le era tan desagradable, sentía cómo en su estómago revoloteaban cientos de mariposas, antes también las sentía, pero ahora con mayor intensidad, era justo por ésta razón que sus celos habían incrementado mucho, no soportaba verlo cerca de otra que no fuera ella, simplemente ya no podía, Ranma era para ella, era su prometido. Tan profundos eran sus pensamientos que no sintió la intensa y molesta mirada que le dirigía una chica castaña desde el otro extremo del salón.

**10:00 am**

En el Neko Haten las cosas estaban tranquilas, debido a la hora aún no había muchos clientes, por lo que la abuela aprovechaba para preparar y adelantarse con la comida mientras que Shampoo se ocupaba de limpiar mesas al mismo tiempo que tarareaba una canción china.

-Shampoo por favor ve al almacén y tráeme unos condimentos, ahí está Mousse haciendo el inventario, dile que te los dé

-Sí abuelita

La joven de cabello púrpura obedeció a la anciana y bajó unas cuantas escaleras hasta llegar al pequeño cuarto, abrió la puerta y en efecto, ahí estaba el chico de anteojos con libreta en mano contando el contenido de las múltiples cajas

-Mousse, tomaré algunas especias que abuela me pidió –dijo ella acerándose a un anaquel

-Muy bien Shampoo…oye me preguntaba si tu quisieras sa…salir conmigo hoy…-dijo Mousse muy sonrojado

-(Ay Mut-su ya hemos hablado de esto antes) –dijo la amazona hablando en su idioma natal con tono de fastidio

-(Xian-pu, yo sólo te pido una oportunidad) –contestó él también hablando en chino y mirándola a los ojos

-(Cuándo vas a entender que esa oportunidad nunca va a llegar)

-(¿Pero por qué? yo te puedo hacer muy feliz)

-(No Mut-su, yo ya tengo un prometido)

-(Pero él no te quiere, te lo estaba diciendo hoy en la mañana antes de que yo llegara)

-(Él…él…) –la joven bajó la mirada un momento recordando la última conversación que tuvo con el ojiazul para luego contestar de golpe –(¡Ranma es mi prometido, así lo marca la ley de las amazonas, además eso a ti no te importa!)

-(Claro que me importa, puedes salir lastimada y eso no lo permitiré, por favor date cuenta)

-(Tú eres el que se tiene que dar cuenta ¿Cuándo te vas a cansar de insistir?)

-(Nunca, nunca me voy a cansar de repetirte que te amo Xian-pu, nunca)

-(Pues pierdes tu tiempo, yo no te quiero Mut-su y nunca te voy a querer) –dijo la amazona secamente, tomó el condimento que necesitaba y salió de la habitación en dirección al restaurante sin decir una sola palabra más, dejando a un desconsolado Mousse con la mirada perdida, en su cabeza rebotaban las palabas de su amada Shampoo, la tristeza se acumuló en su interior, tanta, que un poco escapó por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas

**11:30 am**

La tan ansiada hora del descanso por fin había llegado para los estudiantes de Furinkan, algunos se reunieron con sus amigos para conversar, otros se dispusieron a jugar football, otros se encaminaron a la cafetería para comprar algo de comer y otros simplemente se dedicaron a disfrutar del poco tiempo libre antes de volver a entrar a clases, pero para Ranma y Akane las cosas eran diferentes

Kasumi les había hecho el almuerzo a los dos por lo que no tuvieron necesidad de salir disparados a la cafetería, salieron de su salón y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, al principio ambos sin decir una palabra, sólo limitándose a ingerir los alimentos, hasta que el chico de la trenza se armó de valor y fue el primero en hablar

-Akane yo…ehmm ¿sigues enfadada conmigo?

-No, ya no tanto

-Es que siempre malinterpretas todo, Shampoo fue la que…

-La verdad me sorprendió que vinieras hoy a la escuela, creí que te quedarías todo el día con Shampoo –interrumpió Akane sarcásticamente

-Ahí vas de nuevo con tus celos

-¡No estoy celosa! ¿Quién estaría celosa por un cretino como tú?

-Pues tu actitud indica lo contrario

-¡Ayyy eres un…!

-Ya, ya Akane cálmate, sólo era un broma –dijo un poco asustado al ver el aura roja de ella –Como sea, me tarde un poco porque le estaba diciendo a Shampoo que no me casaría con ella

-¿Cómo? –exclamó muy sorprendida

-Sí, traté de resolver las cosas, de decirle que no me interesa, pero llegó Mousse y ya no pude terminar de hablar

-Ya veo

-Lo que pasa es que ésta situación francamente ya me tiene harto, tengo que aclararlo todo, decirle a todas mis prometidas que tú eres la que… -Ranma, al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir se tapó la boca instintivamente

-¿Yo qué Ranma? –dijo ella con su corazón saliéndosele del pecho y sumamente sonrojada

-Pu…pues…que, que….tu…tu… -el ojiazul apenas podía hablar y sus manos sudaban enormidades, se miraron fijamente a los ojos acercando sus rostros poco a poco hasta que…

-¡RAN-CHAN! –gritó una furiosa Ukyo parada a unos metros de ellos

-Uchan ¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo Ranma poniéndose de pie al igual que Akane

-Es lo que yo me pregunto ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo con Akane?

-Eso no te importa Ukyo –mencionó la peliazul muy molesta, estuvo tan cerca de escuchar lo que tanto había esperado para que otra loca frustrara el momento

-Claro que me importa, Ran-chan es mi prometido

-¿Tu prometido? Ja –dijo Akane, ambas chicas se colocaron en posición de combate

-No, tranquilas –mencionó Ranma poniéndose en medio de ellas para después dirigirse a la castaña –Uchan, me gustaría hablar contigo, te veo al finalizar las clases ¿de acuerdo?

-C-claro Ran-chan- dijo ella sonrojándose levemente calmando su ira, en seguida la campana sonó indicando el término del descanso haciendo que todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones

Akane estuvo un poco distraída en lo que restó del día, no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido en el descanso, si no se equivocaba, Ranma estaba a punto de decirle que ella era la prometida que había elegido, que la quería así como ella lo quería a él, pero justo en ese momento apareció Ukyo, arruinándolo todo, aun así no parecía ser tan malo, Ranma también le había dicho que ya era hora de aclarar las cosas y al parecer estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo, empezando por la cocinera.

**12:45 pm**

Un chico solitario vagaba por las calles de Nerima, tenía un mapa en sus manos y una pañoleta amarilla en su cabeza, en su rostro había confusión y angustia, al parecer se encontraba perdido, como siempre. Preguntó varias veces la dirección del dojo Tendo a varios policías, trataba de seguirlas pero cuando menos lo esperaba estaba extraviado nuevamente, era verdaderamente frustrante, después de viajar tanto, después de entrenar tanto, había regresado para retar nuevamente a su más grande adversario pero ahora todo se venía abajo sólo por contar con un terrible sentido de la orientación. Su única motivación, su único consuelo era volver a ver a aquella chica que le robaba el sueño, que le hacía temblar su corazón y que le recordaba que todavía estaba vivo y que tenía un propósito, Akane Tendo.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTOY?- gritó desesperado Ryoga a los cuatro vientos captando la atención de la mayoría de personas que transitaban en la avenida.

**1:30 pm**

-¿Abuelita, te sientes bien? –preguntó Shampoo al ver a su abuela muy pensativa mirando hacia el nublado cielo desde la ventana de la cocina del restaurante

-¿Eh?...Ahh…sí, sí Shampoo es sólo que… tengo un mal presentimiento

-¿Mal presentimiento? ¿De qué?

-No lo sé, es como si fuera a pasar algo terrible

-Abuelita…

-Olvídalo…no le hagas caso a lo que dice ésta anciana –dijo revolviendo la olla hirviendo que había frente a ella

-¿Segura?

-Sí, no te preocupes… ¿Cuál es el pedido?

-Tres órdenes de ramen para la mesa cinco

**2:20 pm**

Finalmente la hora de partida había llegado, los estudiantes ya se sentían libres por el hecho de que el fin de semana ya se hacía presente, todos salieron de sus respectivos salones directos hacia la salida, Ranma le dedicó una mirada a su prometida indicándole el compromiso que tenía con la ojiazul, Akane simplemente sonrió con discreción recordando el propósito que tenía tal cita y se encaminó hacia la calle con dirección al dojo.

Ranma esperó a que la castaña llegara, él se encontraba parado a dos o tres metros de la entrada de la escuela, estaba decidido a hablar con Ukyo, ella de entre las demás prometidas era muy importante, era la persona que más lo conocía, que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarle sin esperar nada a cambio, que le aconsejaba cuando tenía problemas, que nunca lo forzaba a nada, ni lo engañaba, ni lo envenenaba, ni lo acosaba ni nada por el estilo a diferencia de las demás, Ukyo antes de ser su prometida era su amiga en toda la extensión de la palabra y lo que menos quería era lastimarla, pero tenía que decirle la verdad, era peor que viviera engañada y haciéndose falsas ilusiones

Ukyo caminaba lentamente con una mezcla de sentimientos por los pasillos de la escuela, por un lado estaba emocionada porque estaría con su amado Ranma a solas un rato, en su corazón había la esperanza de que él le dijera que la quería, que la había escogido como su prometida oficial y que se casarían, ésta idea hacía que su corazón brincara de gusto y su mirada se iluminara, pero por otro, la duda y la incertidumbre la invadían, no podía olvidar la forma en que encontró a Ranma y a Akane en la hora del descanso, hablando sin pelear, viéndose a los ojos con tanto cariño, con tanta intensidad, con tanto…amor. Muy en el fondo lo sabía, sabía que su Ran-chan no era de ella, era de Akane, siempre fue de Akane, desde el primer momento, pero se negaba a aceptarlo, por eso en ésta ocasión tenía miedo de que Ranma le dijera lo que ella menos quería escuchar. A pesar de su deseo de no llegar al lugar de la cita, sus pies, a base de pasos increíblemente lentos, llegaron a dónde el chico de camisa roja la esperaba.

-Hola Uchan –dijo él amablemente tratando de romper el hielo –qué clima tan raro ¿verdad? Yo creía que iba a llover, pero al parecer el día sólo esta nublado

-Sí, eso creo –mencionó ella con una leve sonrisa

-Bien…eh…Uchan…yo quería hablarte de algo muy importante

-¿Qué sucede Ran-chan? –dijo ella casi en un susurro

-Verás, te he querido decir esto desde hace tiempo –se miraron directo a los ojos y Ranma tomó las manos de ella haciendo que se sonrojara –Uchan yo sé que tú me quieres pero lamentablemente yo… yo no puedo corresponderte –al escuchar esto por parte del ojiazul la cocinera se soltó de su mano y bajó la mirada –Por favor perdóname

-¿Es por Akane cierto?- dijo ella con voz quebrada

-Bu…bueno…Akane…yo….nosotros… –Ranma se puso muy nervioso sin saber qué contestar, confirmando las sospechas de Ukyo

-Puedes decirme Ran-chan, está bien, creo que yo…ya lo sabía… ¿tú la quieres verdad?

-Uchan yo…

-Sé que ella también te quiere a ti

-¿Tú crees?

-Por supuesto –dijo al borde del llanto –es difícil no enamorarse de ti

-Uchan, lo que menos quiero es lastimarte, tu eres muy importante y especial para mí, pero no puedo verte como algo más

-No te preocupes…yo entiendo…te agradezco tu honestidad –los ojos azules de la cocinera estaban vidriosos y sentía su corazón desgarrarse pero aun así forzó una sonrisa –Anda, ve con ella, díselo

-Gracias Ukyo, en verdad, gracias –Ranma le dedicó una cálida y hermosa sonrisa, dio media vuelta en dirección al dojo Tendo, caminó unos cuatro pasos y se giró para verla de nuevo -Uchan, ¿seguimos siendo amigos verdad?

-Los mejores –dijo ella levantando la mirada

-¿Siempre?

-Siempre, Ran-chan

El chico de la trenza volvió a sonreírle para después correr a su destino, Ukyo esperó a que su amor imposible desapareciera al dar vuelta en una esquina para después correr ella también rumbo a su casa, estaba destrozada, su más grande miedo se había vuelto realidad, derramaba cientos de lágrimas, amaba a Ranma y por lo tanto quería su felicidad, y si su felicidad no estaba con ella, tenía que ser fuerte y soportarlo, si de algo estaba segura era de que la menor de las Tendo era la única capaz de hacer feliz al joven artista marcial y aunque su alma estaba hecha trizas no guardó ningún rencor hacia nadie, ni hacia Ranma ni hacia Akane, a pesar de su tristeza podía sentir que se libraba de un gran peso de encima. Al llegar a su casa se fue directo a su habitación, se encerró y se tumbó en la cama, ese día no tenía ánimos de abrir su restaurante, lo único que quería era llorar, desahogarse y sacar todo su dolor por medio de las lágrimas, las cuales derramaba en lo ancho de su almohada.

**2:40 pm**

En pocos minutos Ranma había llegado a la residencia Tendo, estaba contento, la conversación que tuvo con Ukyo había terminado bien, había hecho lo correcto, además de que ahora se sentía motivado para decirle por fin a Akane lo que por tanto tiempo su orgullo había ocultado.

-¿Kasumi, Akane ya llegó? –preguntó el joven entrando en la cocina

-Sí Ranma, me parece que está entrenando

Rápidamente, el ojiazul se encaminó hacia el dojo y se detuvo en la puerta que estaba entre abierta, simplemente se sentía extremadamente nervioso, sentía cómo la sangre se le subía la cabeza y un gran escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, se mantuvo un momento observando a través de la rendija de la entrada, Akane llevaba puesto su traje de combate con el cual practicaba algunas de las formas y posiciones que sabía, Ranma no podía dejar de contemplarla, sí bien le faltaba un poco de precisión en sus golpes y patadas, cada movimiento lo hacía con la máxima dedicación, eso era lo que realmente contaba para un artista marcial

-Vamos Ranma, no es momento para acobardarse –se animaba a sí mismo en voz baja –Muy bien, aquí voy –respiró hondo y entró lentamente en el dojo captando la atención de la peliazul

-Ahh Ranma, eres tú, creí que todavía estarías con Ukyo –dijo Akane en tono serio sin dejar de tirar golpes al aire

-Akane, yo…ya hablé con Uchan, le dije que…

-No me tienes que dar explicaciones de lo hagas Ranma –mencionó Akane sin mirarlo

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo… -Ranma la tomó por los hombros obligándola a dejar lo que estaba haciendo y ponerle atención –ya le dije a Ukyo que no la puedo ver más que como una amiga

-¿Y…y cómo lo tomó? –Akane estaba nerviosa, vio en los profundos ojos azules del chico con curiosidad esperando la respuesta

-Se puso muy triste, pero me dijo que lo entendía

-Vaya, pobre Ukyo

-Estoy seguro de que encontrará a alguien que la quiera como ella se merece

-Sí, eso creo, Ukyo es linda

-Igual …que tú –dijo sintiendo ardor en sus mejillas

-¿Q-qué? –preguntó muy sorprendida

-Akane, escucha, yo…me he dado cuenta de que…eres muy…importante para… para mi…

-Ranma… -Akane sentía que su corazón se podría detener en cualquier momento de tan rápido que latía

-Y…y…no pienso que seas tan desagradable y fea como te he dicho

-¿De verdad?

-Pu…pues sí, al contrario, pienso que eres muy…fuerte…valiente y…linda

-…- Akane no tenía palabras, sólo sonreía con un claro color carmín, sus oídos ansiaban oír más de lo que decía aquel muchacho

-Sí, bueno…yo …quiero decirte que…te….te… - Ranma estaba a punto de mencionar la palabra clave, la palabra que describía todo lo que en su interior se había acumulado con el paso de los años, sólo hacía falta eso, una palabra, justo en ese instante sintió en sus pies una vibración, un movimiento que en un principio fue leve, pero al paso de unos segundos la intensidad aumentó, dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, luego hacia el techo y se percató de que las tablas que formaba el dojo se tambaleaban.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO I

**Continuará**

**Gracias por leer, por favor comenten y déjenme conocer su opinión.**


	2. Capítulo 2 Durante

"**Un nuevo sol"**

CAPÍTULO II "DURANTE"

**2:46 Hora del Terremoto: Dojo Tendo **

Una pequeña vibración en el piso fue lo que Ranma sintió en sus pies, estaba parado justo al frente de Akane a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos, estuvo a un segundo de hacerlo cuando ese extraño movimiento lo desconcentró, su mirada la desvío de su prometida para ver el suelo, luego las paredes y finalmente el techo del dojo, observó con extrañeza cómo ciertas tablas de madera y algunas tejas temblaban, la electricidad dejó de funcionar ya que la lámpara del techo que estaba encendida se apagó de golpe aumentando la incertidumbre en los jóvenes, en especial en la peliazul quien sujetó a Ranma del brazo con fuerza para después mirarlo como esperando a que él le diera una explicación de lo que en ese momento estaba ocurriendo, el chico de la trenza le devolvió la mirada y pudo ver la confusión en los ojos de la chica, el movimiento y la vibración se intensificaron al grado en que se pudo escuchar el fuerte crujido de la madera que formaba el piso y las paredes, Ranma miró nuevamente el techo y se percató de que éste se empezaba a desmoronar dejando caer un gran trozo de cemento muy cerca de dónde ellos se encontraban, rápidamente, él tomó a su prometida apartándola de aquel impacto, pero debido a que aún temblaba, ambos cayeron al piso viendo cómo el dojo se empezaba a venir a abajo

-¿Qué está pasando? –dijo Akane muy asustada sin dejar de abrazar a Ranma quien trataba de protegerla con su cuerpo

-Es…es un terremoto –contestó el ojiazul no queriendo creer lo estaba pasando -¡Rápido Akane, tenemos que salir de aquí!

Ranma sujetó a Akane de la mano, inmediatamente se pusieron de pie y salieron corriendo del dojo para enseguida entrar en la casa, la menor de las Tendo estaba aterrada, no sabía qué hacer, por su cabeza nunca pasó la idea de tener que vivir un terremoto, su mayor temor era que alguna de las personas que quería saliera lastimada, ya una vez había perdido a su madre y no estaba dispuesta a perder a nadie más, sin soltar a Ranma corrió hacia el interior de la casa en busca de sus hermanas y su padre, el chico de la trenza no estaba mejor, le parecía increíble todo, hacía un instante estaba en el dojo con Akane a nada de abrirle su corazón, y ahora se encontraba en una situación de intensa gravedad, una situación en la que no sólo peligraba su vida, sino también la de su familia e incluso su hogar, ambos chicos ingresaron con gran rapidez a la casa Tendo, a los primeros que vieron fueron a Genma y a Soun, ellos se encontraban como de costumbre jugando shoji cuando de repente las fichas y el tablero cayeron al piso bruscamente, ahora ambos tenían una mirada llena de angustia viendo cómo objetos como lámparas, cuadros, adornos, sillas etc salían de su lugar para dirigirse al suelo

-¡Papá, tío Soun, vamos, no hay mucho tiempo, hay que salir inmediatamente! –exclamó Ranma

-¡Corran! –mencionaba Genma mientras se cubría con su cabeza con sus brazos

-¡Kasumi, Nabiki! –gritaba desesperado Soun por toda la casa, la única respuesta que recibió fue la de su hija mediana, quien bajaba las escaleras con dificultad debido al fuerte movimiento

-¡Papá! –gritó Nabiki sujetándose fuertemente del barandal, ella se encontraba en su habitación cuando el sismo comenzó, vio cómo la cortina de su ventana se balanceaba y escuchó grandes alaridos en la calle y en la planta baja de su casa, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, velozmente salió de su alcoba y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, las cuales se quebraban más y más a cada instante sin permitirle guardar el equilibrio

-¡Nabiki, ya voy! –Soun corrió en auxilio de su hija la cual estaba a punto de caer, de un salto la tomó reuniéndola con Ranma y con Akane, ésta vez, a pesar de la frialdad de la mediana de las Tendo, en su cara se reflejaba un enorme miedo

-¡Aaahhhh! –se escuchó un grito desde la cocina

-¡Kasumi! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo Nabiki y Akane, Ranma, rápidamente se dirigió hacia la dirección de dónde provenía dicha voz, entró pero no la vio por ninguna parte

-¡Auxilio! –dijo nuevamente la mayor de las Tendo, el chico de la trenza la ubicó inmediatamente, la joven estaba debajo de la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina, en el momento del temblor, Kasumi se encontraba preparando la comida, cuando de repente varios recipientes cayeron al suelo derramando todo su contenido, la energía se fue y un brusco movimiento hizo que las puertas de las alacenas se abrieran cayendo al suelo todas las cacerolas, ollas y platos, la chica sin saber qué hacer se refugió debajo de la mesa, pero al ver que la situación empeoraba, el pánico se apoderó de ella.

-¡Kasumi, rápido, ven conmigo! –dijo Ranma ofreciéndole su mano, ella la tomó y ambos salieron rápidamente de la cocina

La familia Tendo-Saotome, incluyendo al maestro Happosai, desalojaron inmediatamente la residencia por temor a que ésta les cayera encima, muchas de las tejas del techo se venían abajo, la mayoría de las ventanas estallaban en pedazos y el árbol que estaba en el pequeño jardín se había desplomado, todos corrían velozmente por la calle, Genma y el maestro iban al frente, enseguida Soun con Nabiki y Kasumi, cada una sosteniéndose de una mano de su padre y finalmente Ranma sin soltar ni un momento el brazo de Akane. El panorama era terrible; autos, postes, letreros, árboles, casas, edificios se derrumbaban sin cesar, gritos y caos por todas partes, cientos de personas corriendo desesperadas de un lado a otro en busca de algún lugar seguro donde refugiarse.

**2:46 Hora del Terremoto: Neko Haten**

Todo estaba tranquilo en el restaurante, esa tarde no había más que unas tres mesas ocupadas y casi no había ningún pedido por hacer, la abuela se ocupaba de la cocina, por lo tanto el único deber que tenía Shampoo era limpiar las mesas y lavar los pocos platos sucios, de vez en cuando recordaba su última conversación con Mousse, la verdad era que estaba indiferente con respecto a aquello, era cierto que había sido dura con el chico cegatón ya que después de todo, él nunca mostró más que afecto hacia la chica pero la amazona ya estaba harta, nunca le había agradado mucho Mousse y creía que lo mejor era acabar con esa molesta situación de raíz.

Al no haber muchos clientes, la abuela no tenía mucho que hacer en la cocina, así que se limitó a pensar nuevamente en ese extraño presentimiento que había tenido horas atrás, en ese instante notó que el agua de una jarra que estaba a su derecha empezaba a producir ondas, luego escuchó y observó cómo los cubiertos, vasos y platos que estaban en el fregadero de la cocina temblaban y chocaban entre sí, la energía eléctrica se fue dejando a la anciana sólo con la luz que provenía de la ventana, la alacena se abrió de golpe dejando caer al piso muchos de los utensilios de cocina provocando un gran escándalo, el movimiento se intensificó y a consecuencia, las paredes y el techo se comenzaron a cuartear haciendo caer algunas moronas de cemento y piedras pequeñas. La abuela salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación en busca de su nieta, tenían que huir de ahí inmediatamente antes de que algo lamentable sucediera.

Shampoo estaba cobrado la cuenta a un cliente cuando sintió la vibración, muchos de los cuadros y adornos chinos que colgaban de las paredes se balanceaban bruscamente hasta caer al suelo, los floreros que había en las mesas igualmente cayeron y se quebraron, tanto las sillas como las mesas temblaban saliéndose de su lugar, se escuchaba el crujir del techo, del piso y de las paredes, ese fue el momento en que las pocas personas que había en el restaurante lo abandonaran enseguida, Shampoo soltó la libreta y el bolígrafo que sostenía, en su interior se acumuló el miedo cuando su mente interpretó lo que en ese instante estaba ocurriendo, todo su cuerpo temblada al igual que la tierra y en su rostro apareció una mirada perdida dejando a la chica en estado de shock, no se movía un milímetro, parecía como si sus pies se hubiesen pegado al suelo en el que poco a poco se formaban grietas, justo entonces escuchó el gran estruendo de platos, sartenes y ollas cayendo al suelo, provenía de la cocina, ésto la sacó de su inmóvil estado haciéndola reaccionar.

-¡Abuelita! –gritó la joven, corrió por el pequeño pasillo que había para llegar a la puerta de la cocina, pero la vibración aumentó haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, cayera al piso y chocara contra la pared

-¡Shampoo, levántate, salgamos de inmediato! –dijo la abuela ayudando a poner de pie a su nieta -¡Mousse, ¿dónde estás?, ¡Tenemos que irnos! –gritaba Cologne muy alterada al no ver por ningún lado al chico de anteojos quien al escuchar su nombre salió enseguida para reunirse con ellas.

-¡Deprisa, corran! -dijo Mousse acercándose rápido, él todavía se encontraba en el almacén cuando el terremoto comenzó, estaba terminando de hacer el inventario, no podía dejar de pensar en Shampoo, todo lo que le había dicho se había clavado en su corazón como cientos de cuchillos, el sonido de los anaqueles temblar y varios condimentos y objetos cayendo al suelo lo despertó de sus pensamientos e hizo que su sentido de alerta se activara, se percató de que las múltiples cajas chocaban unas contra otras debido al movimiento, la pequeña ventana que ahí había se empezó a quebrar haciendo que varios pedazos de vidrio volaran por doquier, el muchacho se cubrió pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, enseguida escuchó algunos gritos que provenían del restaurante, de prisa se puso de pie y corrió hacia esa dirección, lo primero que vió fue a la anciana ayudando a levantar a la chica de cabello púrpura que se encontraba en el piso.

Cuando los tres estuvieron juntos, sin pensarlo demasiado se apresuraron hacia la salida, el establecimiento se estaba viniendo abajo, grandes rocas y ladrillos caían del techo aumentando la angustia en cada uno de ellos, en especial en Shampoo quien al estar llena de pánico su cuerpo no le respondía como ella esperaba, por lo tanto Mousse la tomó de la mano y la jalaba hacia la puerta.

-¡Vamos Shampoo! –exclamaba el chico de lentes sin soltar el brazo de la amazona

Cologne fue la primera en salir, desesperada miró que ninguno de sus dos muchachos salía del restaurante el cual se desmoronaba, Mousse se movía lo más rápido que podía con Shampoo detrás suyo, estaban a escasos pasos de la salida cuando se percató de que un gran número de rocas de cemento que antes formaban el techo del edificio les caerían encima, sin dudarlo ni por un segundo tomó a Shampoo y en un movimiento la lanzó fuera del restaurante antes de que los ladrillos cayeran.

-¡Shampoo! –dijo la abuela acercándose a la joven quien estaba tumbada en la calle, a su alrededor las personas corrían sin parar y había más edificios derrumbados

-¡No puede ser! –gritó la amazona al ver una gran montaña de escombros que una vez fue el Neko Haten, pero su alma se estremeció aún más al ver que Mousse no se encontraba en ninguna parte -¡Mousse! –gritó desesperada al mismo tiempo que se levantaba, el sismo, aunque aún no terminaba por completo, había disminuido su intensidad, lo que le permitió a la joven china mantenerse en pie, se acercó a dicha pila de rocas en busca del chico de anteojos, gracias a su habilidad como artista marcial pudo esquivar y mover las piedras, estaba muy raspada y lastimada, había recibido algunos golpes, pero eso no fue impedimento para ella, lo único que quería era encontrar a su salvador, a Mousse

-¡Por favor Mousse, ¿Dónde estás?-exclamaba Shampoo moviendo las rocas con gran esfuerzo sin obtener ninguna respuesta, levantó un enorme bloque de cemento y fue cuando lo vio, ahí se encontraba Mousse, sepultado bajo varios ladrillos, madera y rocas, con múltiples golpes, raspones y heridas en su cuerpo y cara, Shampoo se acercó inmediatamente, su corazón se encogió al ver que el chico no emitía ningún movimiento y que sus ojos estaban cerrados, parecía estar… -¡No…Mousse despierta, despierta! ¡No puede ser posible esto! – ella con mucho cuidado lo tomó entre sus brazos y regresó con la abuela quien esperaba en la calle con una incontenible incertidumbre -¡Abuela, por favor, haz algo!

La anciana al ver a Mousse se angustió terriblemente pensando lo peor, pero ver la angustia y preocupación de su nieta le hizo mantener la calma, Shampoo puso al muchacho en el pavimento, Cologne se acercó a él y colocó una de sus manos en el cuello del muchacho.

-Está vivo –dijo la abuela después de tomarle el pulso provocando un increíble alivio en Shampoo quien derramaba lágrimas sin parar, Mousse estaba en muy mal estado, aún estaba inconsciente –Hay que buscar ayuda de inmediato

**2:46 Hora del Terremoto: Uchan´s **

Ukyo estaba destrozada, desde que había llegado a su casa no podía parar de llorar, en su cabeza estaba muy presente la conversación con Ranma, recordaba cada oración, cada palabra que el chico de la trenza le había dicho, ella lo amaba y él sólo la quería como una amiga, su corazón estaba hecho trizas y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada, sólo resignarse y olvidar, iniciar de nuevo, ¿Pero cómo?, toda su vida estaba centrada en el ojiazul, sería muy difícil que eso cambiara así como así, pero tendría que hacerlo, la cocinera era una chica fuerte, no se podría dejar vencer, ya lo había decidido, olvidaría a Ranma y trataría de ser feliz, pero por ahora el único consuelo que tenía era su almohada, hundió su rostro en ella y se colocó en posición fetal en su cama mientras que emitía pequeños sollozos.

A unos cuantos metros del restaurante de okonomiyakis caminaba un chico con una expresión distraída, Ryoga, después de recorrer la mitad de Nerima, por fin se había logrado ubicar, al ver el local de Ukyo se sintió aliviado, eso quería decir que se encontraba cerca del Dojo Tendo, sin pensarlo mucho se acercó a dicho establecimiento, tal vez la castaña le podría trazar un mapa e indicarle el camino, además comenzaba a tener hambre y un buen pan japonés no le caería mal, estaba a unos tres pasos de llegar al Uchan´s cuando se dio cuenta de que en el suelo se formaba una grieta muy parecida a las que él hacía cuando utilizaba el "Bakusai tenketsu (truco de la explosión)", esto le pareció muy extraño, enseguida sintió un movimiento que poco a poco se fue intensificando, miró al cielo, estaba completamente nublado, sin ningún rayo de sol que brotase de él, desvió su mirada a un árbol cercano, éste se balanceaba bruscamente, también miró el letreo del local el cual después de unos cuantos segundo se vino abajo, luego se percató con sorpresa que el poste luz que había a un lado del restaurante estaba a punto de caerle encima, instintivamente el chico perdido dio un salto esquivando tal impacto cayendo justo al frente de la puerta del Uchan´s.

-¿Pero qué rayos está…? –no pudo completar su pregunta cuando un grito proveniente del edificio lo alertó -¡Ukyo!

Ryoga reconoció de inmediato aquella voz, era la castaña quien se encontraba en problemas, rápidamente, el muchacho de la pañoleta entró al local abriendo la puerta con un movimiento, se percató de que las luces estaban apagadas y que no había nadie en el lugar, ni siquiera Ukyo, desconcertado vio que los adornos y cuadros que había en la pared adornando el restaurante caían al suelo después de balancearse, los estantes se desprendían de la pared y algunos de los platos se quebraban, los bancos y las sillas salían de su lugar y el techo no dejaba de crujir.

-¡Ukyo! ¡¿Dónde estás? –gritaba Ryoga sin saber a dónde ir o qué hacer, sólo le importaba ir en auxilio de su amiga

La chica de ojos azules estaba en su cuarto cuando el terremoto dio inicio, después de llorar por un largo rato, se sentó sobre su cama, dio un profundo suspiro para después derramar una última lágrima, la secó con su mano pensando que ya se había desahogado lo suficiente, ahora quería abrir su restaurante para distraerse un poco de la tristeza que todavía estaba presente en su interior, al momento en que se levantó, sintió que le edificio se movía, al principio creyó que se trataba de un mareo provocado por todas las emociones que había sufrido ese día y porque no había comido nada, por lo tanto caminó con cuidado hasta la puerta de su alcoba, pero entonces observó cómo su espejo se mecía al igual que su lámpara de noche y que del techo caían algunas moronas de cemento, la vibración se volvió más fuerte, Ukyo se sujetó de la puerta convencida de que no estaba mareada, sino que se trataba de algo mucho más grave, su cama, su tocador y su pequeño escritorio se tambalearon, pero su temor se intensificó cuando la ventana de su habitación estalló en pedazos, de los cuales, algunos llegaron a hacerle pequeñas heridas provocando en ella un enorme grito.

Muy asustada, Ukyo salió de su habitación al pasillo que comunicaba con las escaleras, debido al fuerte movimiento, le era difícil mantenerse en pie, se apoyaba de las paredes, las cuales se cuarteaban más a cada momento

-¡Ukyo! –se escuchó que la llamaban desde la parte de debajo de la casa

-¿_Ryoga?..._ –pensó ella sabiendo quién era el dueño de aquella voz, se sintió aliviada por un momento al saber que alguien la podía ayudar a salir de ahí, en especial si ese alguien era el chico de la pañoleta, ya que ella en esos momentos se redujo a ser una presa del pánico -¡Ryoga, aquí estoy!

El joven dirigió su mirada a la dirección en dónde escuchó a la chica, estaba muy alterado al no recibir ninguna contestación por parte de ella y cuando por fin lo hizo, se tranquilizó por un segundo, ésta sensación no duró mucho ya que el terremoto cobraba más fuerza a cada instante, Ryoga vio a Ukyo bajar con mucha dificultad la escalera sin soltarse nunca del barandal, trató de acercase a ella para ayudarle pero una gran roca cayó al frente de él impidiéndole el paso, la castaña estaba aterrada, miró con angustia los escalones y se percató de que éstos poco a poco perdían su forma al quebrarse, fue cuestión de segundos para que la escalera quedara completamente destrozada, el barandal del cual se sujetaba Ukyo igualmente se vino abajo dejando caer a la cocinera desde el piso de arriba

-¡Ukyo! –gritó nuevamente Ryoga al verla caer, fue cuando gracias a su increíble fuerza, levantó la roca que obstaculizaba su camino y corrió hacia ella -¡Ukyo ¿estás bien? –dijo ayudándole a levantar

-S-sí, pero hay que salir –dijo ella apoyándose en Ryoga

-¡Vamos, rápido! –Ryoga miró el techo y se dio cuenta de que no tenían mucho tiempo, el edificio estaba a punto de colapsar, tomó a Ukyo de la mano y esquivando las diversas, rocas, tablas, y demás objetos se dirigieron a la puerta, estaban por salir cuando un gran bloque de cemento se desplomó del techo impactando en los hombros de la castaña, ella se soltó del agarre del chico perdido cayendo pesadamente al piso, él al ver aquello, no dudo en utilizar nuevamente su fuerza para mover dicho bloque, y cuando lo hizo, notó con angustia que de la cabeza y cuello de la joven brotaba un espeso líquido rojo, con rapidez y al mismo tiempo con sumo cuidado, Ryoga la levantó, ella se quejaba levemente poniendo un notable gesto de dolor y miedo en su rostro, mientras que se sujetaba del cuello del muchacho quien la cargaba en sus brazos, finalmente pudieron salir del local, el cual en poco tiempo se derrumbó. El chico de la pañoleta corría por la avenida al igual que muchas otras personas, el sismo se hizo presente de nuevo ocasionando que Ryoga tropezara y cayera en medio de la calle aun sujetando a Ukyo, al mismo tiempo, a su alrededor, árboles, casas, edificios se venían abajo

-¡Sujétate de mí, Ukyo! ¡No me sueltes! -decía Ryoga mientras la abrazaba con firmeza estando aun en el suelo, resguardándola con su cuerpo de las múltiples rocas, maderas y vidrios que volaban por doquier, la cocinera se mantenía aferrada al muchacho cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, no quería ver, ni creer lo que estaba pasando, tenía miedo y estaba muy herida y lastimada, todo parecía ser una verdadera pesadilla -¡Tranquila, yo te voy a proteger, pronto terminará! –exclamaba el chico también manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, sin soltarla, quería darle a Ukyo y a él mismo un alivio con sus propias palabras.

**OOOOO**

La familia Tendo-Saotome corría velozmente por la avenida, no tenían un rumbo fijo, sólo querían encontrar un lugar seguro donde refugiarse mientras el caos pasaba, todos iban sumamente alterados, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, miraban a su alrededor cómo las personas corrían y gritaban, desesperadas por sobrevivir, Nerima y en general todo Japón se desplomaba minuto a minuto, destrozando hogares, familias, vidas. El panorama era negro, sin ningún sol que diera algún rayo de esperanza para esa terrible situación.

Ranma corría sin soltar a su prometida en ningún instante, su cara reflejaba angustia, quería mantenerse fuerte, como siempre lo había sido, pero este suceso lo había rebasado, por primera vez en su vida sintió un profundo miedo. Los demás miembros de la familia iban un poco más adelante que nuestros dos protagonistas, igualmente manifestando en sus rostros una inmensa desesperación y ansiedad por que se terminara

-¡Corre Akane! –gritaba jalando a la chica quien corría lo más rápido que le daban sus pies.

El terremoto aumentó un poco más su intensidad haciendo que un gran edificio estuviera a nada de derrumbarse, Ranma y Akane pasaban corriendo justo a un lado de dicha construcción, el chico de la trenza dirigió su mirada a tal inmueble cuando escuchó el ensordecedor sonido de éste viniéndose abajo, su corazón se aceleró pensando que él y su prometida podrían morir en aquel momento, la peliazul abrió sus ojos de golpe reflejando un terrible miedo y apretó con fuerza la mano de Ranma, él, en un intento desesperado por salvar a la joven, la soltó y la empujó al otro lado de la avenida para que no fuera alcanzada por el derrumbe, mientras él corría hacia el lado opuesto, se tiró al suelo y se cubrió su cabeza con sus brazos, esperó a que la construcción cayera por completo para poder levantarse con dificultad, estaba algo lastimado, algunas de las rocas y tablas del edificio lo habían llegado a golpear, su ropa estaba rasgada y en su rostro y manos habían varios raspones y moretones, justo al frente de él había una gigantesca pila de escombros saliendo de una cortina de polvo.

-¡Ranma, Ranma, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Genma acercándose junto con todos los demás a donde estaba parado el ojiazul quien parecía estar inmóvil, buscando con su mirada a la pequeña Tendo

-¡Ranma, responde! –dijo ahora Soun, el movimiento y la vibración ya habían cesado casi por completo, pero esto no tranquilizaba a la familia y menos al chico de la trenza -¡¿Y Akane?

-No…no lo sé…el edificio cayó y…yo traté de protegerla…no… esto no puede estar pasando –decía el chico en una voz casi quebrada -¡AKANEEE!

Ranma estalló, no veía por ningún lado a su prometida, su respiración se tornó agitada y su rostro más pálido que una vela, Soun cayó de rodillas al pavimento negandose a creer que su hija menor estuviera desaparecida, Kasumi se cubrió su cara con sus manos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Nabiki permanecía con una mirada perdida con un rostro de increíble angustia, Genma y Happosai no podían contener su incredulidad, simplemente se negaban a lo acontecido

-¡AKANEEE! ¡AKANEEE! –gritaba desesperado Ranma saltado entre las rocas y tablas, quitándolas del camino, esperado encontrarla en cualquier momento, pero nunca obtuvo una respuesta por parte dela chica, ninguna señal, ningún rastro -¡POR FAVOR AKANEE! ¡TE LO SUPLICO, NO ME HAGAS ESTO! ¡AKANEEE!

-¡Ranma, tenemos que encontrarla! –dijo Soun con lágrimas en los ojos

-La vamos a encontrar –dijo decidido sin dejar de buscar entre los escombros

-¡Mi hija tiene que estar viva!

-Por supuesto que sí Soun… -continuó Genma colocándose a un lado de su amigo para brindarle su apoyo

-No voy a descansar hasta que Akane aparezca… -mencionó Ranma mirando al suelo tratando de contener el llanto mientras apretaba sus puños con tal fuerza que sus uñas se marcaban en sus palmas -…no importa lo que tenga que hacer, y aunque sea lo último que haga, POR MI VIDA, VOY A ENCONTRAR A AKANE, LO JURO

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO II

**Continuará…**

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo de ésta historia para la cual me siento muy inspirada, espero que eso se haya notado, tal vez y puse demasiado drama, pero en una tragedia como ésta es necesario, pero no se preocupen, les repito que hay final feliz… por ahora, no se imaginan lo que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Gracias a las personas que leen ésta historia y en especial a , xLittleRed, Akane-chanSaotome, 97pupi, krlita y a rubysaotome por sus comentarios, para un escritor no hay nada mejor que saber que su historia es del agrado del público.**

**Espero no estar muy ocupada para poder subir el próximo capítulo, nuevamente muchas gracias.**


	3. Capítulo 3 Después

"**Un nuevo sol"**

CAPÍTULO III "DESPUÉS"

Catástrofe, caos, dolor, angustia, miedo, desesperación, sufrimiento, esto era lo que acontecía en Nerima y en general en todo Japón en ese momento, cientos de edificios destruidos, calles quebradas, árboles caídos, heridos en las avenidas, personas en cuya mirada sólo se reflejaba gran temor, al término del terremoto, en los alrededores se podían escuchar gritos que demandaban ayuda y en el ambiente se respiraba un terrible aire de muerte, Nerima era una comunidad pequeña, por lo que la ayuda que recibía era poca en comparación a otras ciudades que estaban todavía más afectadas, pero aun así, varios policías y soldados estaban llegando en esos momentos para acudir en auxilio de las personas necesitadas, apagando los pequeños incendios, escoltando a la gente a los pocos albergues existentes, brindando primeros auxilios a quienes lo necesitaban y en general tratando de que al menos un poco de calma se hiciera presente, pero viendo la situación como estaba, resultaba demasiado difícil.

La familia Tendo-Saotome escoltada por uno de los militares que habían llegado, eran llevados a un lugar seguro ya que las réplicas del sismo podrían ocurrir en cualquier momento, los ojos de todos ellos eran dirigidos al suelo mientras caminaban por las calles, algunos no podían impedir que las lágrimas rodasen por su cara sin posibilidad de pararlas, otros simplemente mantenían su mirada perdida sin creer aun lo que estaba pasando. Soun y Kasumi caminaban abrazados, ella se mantenía pegada al cuerpo de su padre sin dejar de llorar desconsoladamente mientras él la sujetaba con fuerza también derramando lágrimas, Nabiki iba a un lado, tratando de mantener su frialdad, cosa que le era casi imposible, en momentos sentía que caería al suelo ya que sus piernas a duras penas le respondían, Happosai y Genma caminaban adelante del grupo, con la cabeza baja pero al mismo tiempo observando el panorama terrible que los rodeaba, hasta el final, arrastrando los pies, con respiración agitada y mucha impotencia acumulada en su interior caminaba Ranma Saotome, sus ojos no delataban más que rabia, frustración y desesperación, él no quería ir a ningún albergue, no le importaba curar sus heridas, ni siquiera le interesaba su propia seguridad, ni mucho menos seguir las indicaciones del soldado que los acompañaba.

FLASHBACK

El chico de la trenza saltaba sobre las múltiples montañas de escombros que estaban a su alrededor gritando desesperadamente el nombre de su prometida, quitaba de su paso las rocas, ladrillos y tablas de madera arrojándolas con fuerza lejos de su camino, sus manos ya estaban muy raspadas y con algunas heridas, sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas de angustia, pero no dejó que ninguna rodara por su cara, llorar no era una solución o alternativa para él, en su cabeza simplemente estaba remarcado el hecho de encontrarla a ella, a su Akane.

Parecía ser que el terremoto ya había finalizado puesto que la brusca vibración ya no se sentía en el suelo, a los pocos minutos empezaron a llegar algunos vehículos con varios soldados, uno de ellos se acercó a la familia.

-Por favor mantengan la calma –dijo el militar al ver la expresión en los rostros de todos, en especial la devastada expresión de Kasumi –Vengan conmigo, los llevaré a un lugar seguro

Ranma no prestó la más mínima atención a tales palabras y siguió gritando el nombre de Akane con todas sus fuerzas dándoles la espalda a todos

-Vamos –dijo el soldado con voz suave, se aproximó hacia el ojiazul y colocó su mano en uno de los hombros del chico

-No…yo no iré…tengo que encontrar a Akane –mencionó Ranma en un tono apenas audible, sin ni siquiera voltear a ver al hombre

-Anda muchacho, es peligroso quedarse aquí, las réplicas pueden ocurrir en cualquier momento

-¡NO! –gritó el chico quitando bruscamente la mano que sostenía su hombro, giró su cuerpo y vió fijo en los ojos del soldado -¡Akane es mi prometida y no me iré a ningún lado sin ella! ¡Me entendió!

-Por favor Ranma… -intentó acercarse Genma pero el joven se apartó

-Escucha jovencito, sé que ésta es una situación muy difícil pero lo será más si no sigues mis indicaciones –decía el militar tratando de tranquilizar a Ranma quien seguía respirando agitadamente –en poco tiempo llegarán más equipos de rescate, incluso está llegando ayuda de otros países, te aseguro que ellos no dudarán en buscar a tu prometida, pero por ahora tú debes…

-¡No me importa quien venga, yo mismo la buscaré, no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que la encuentre!

-Por favor muchacho entiende, aún no es seguro, si te quedas aquí y te sucede algo ya no podrás hacer nada, además estás lastimado, tus heridas deben ser curadas

-¡No puedo! ¡No quiero irme!... ¡Tal vez Akane está herida también, rayos, ¿qué no lo entienden?

-Ranma, escúchame, ¿crees que yo no estoy preocupado por Akane?, ¿crees que para mí es fácil que no aparezca?, ¡Es mi hija por Dios! –dijo Soun mirando a Ranma como nunca antes lo había hecho, con dolor pero a la vez con fortaleza, cosa que llevó al chico de la trenza a sentir un enrome respeto por el señor Tendo, sin duda él también se sentía devastado, pero sabía que lo mejor era controlarse y ser sensato -¡Akane va a aparecer, TIENE que aparecer, sé que tú vas a encontrarla Ranma pero tienes que pensar antes de actuar, por una vez en tu vida no seas imprudente, ahora haz lo que te dicen!

Ranma se sorprendió un poco por la forma tan firme en que su "tío Soun" le había hablado, ni siquiera su padre lo había hecho antes, sin duda el jefe de la familia Tendo tenía carácter, y pensándolo bien, tenía razón, herido no podría continuar su búsqueda, además si alguna réplica se llegaba a presentar, la situación se podría complicar aún más de lo que ya estaba. Sin decir una palabra más y tragándose todo su coraje y frustración, Ranma obedeció a todas las indicaciones que el soldado les dio a él y a su familia para después seguirlo hasta el albergue más cercano, por supuesto que en la mente del ojiazul estaba claro el hecho de que una vez repuesto de sus lesiones regresaría a seguir buscando a su prometida.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

El albergue al que llegaron resultó ser un lugar muy sobrio, era una pequeña construcción color gris que se encontraba en el centro de Nerima, en el interior había una hilera de varias colchonetas y futones, al fondo de la habitación había unas cuantas cajas que contenían alimentos y medicina, también se encontraban una gran cantidad de personas, algunas recostadas, otras siendo curadas de sus heridas y otras más en busca de un consuelo, pero en cada uno de los rostros se podía ver claramente un semblante no muy grato, al abrir la puerta parecía como si una ola de melancolía, tristeza y dolor saliera y golpeara a quien entraba a dicho lugar. A la familia Tendo-Saotome les fue asignada una sección del albergue, algunos de los voluntarios comenzaron a revisar los golpes y heridas que presentaban, mientras tanto, Ranma y Nabiki exploraban con su mirada cada rincón de la habitación, logrando identificar rostros conocidos entre toda la gente.

La mediana de las Tendo enfocó sus ojos en una persona en especial, se encontraba a unos metros de ella, sentado en su futón recargado de una pared abrazando sus rodillas, tenía en su rostro una mirada perdida y no emitía ningún movimiento, Nabiki no lo pensó mucho y se acercó a él lentamente

-Hola Kuno – dijo ella muy despacio con un tono suave

-Na…Nabiki Tendo –contestó el joven levantando poco a poco su mirada para dirigirla hacia la muchacha

-¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó la chica recibiendo como contestación un movimiento leve de cabeza, ella tomó asiento junto a él, puso sus manos sobre sus piernas y miró hacia el frente –No puedo creer todo lo que está pasando

-…- Kuno Tatewaki estaba mudo, parecía como si estuviera hipnotizado

-¿Y…y tu familia?

-Estoy solo –dijo sin mirarla

-¿Qué?

-Sa…Sasuke y mi hermana…murieron… –mencionó él en un tono tan bajo que Nabiki apenas alcanzó a escuchar, pero cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sentir una punzada en su pecho, en ese momento de los ojos de Kuno brotaron silenciosas lágrimas que rodaron con lentitud por su cara, realmente se veía deshecho, Sasuke y sobre todo su hermana Kodachi, eran las personas que él más quería en todo mundo y haberlos perdido a los dos al mismo tiempo fue un golpe terriblemente duro para él, tan terrible que apenas y podía creerlo

-Kuno…yo…yo… lo siento mucho –a Nabiki no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir, bajó la mirada y respiró hondo varias veces, después de unos segundos tomó la mano del joven y la apretó ligeramente -¿Y tu padre?

-No lo sé, no he sabido nada de él… -otra cristalina lágrima estuvo a punto de salir de nuevo de sus ojos pero su mano la detuvo rápidamente, Kuno no estaba acostumbrado a llorar y menos a que alguien lo viera cuando lo hacía, tenía que mantenerse fuerte aunque por dentro su corazón y su alma se hubiesen roto, después de unos momentos de silencio giró su cabeza para ver también la apagada expresión de la mediana de las Tendo -¿Y ustedes?, ¿Todos… están bien?

-…- Nabiki desvió su mirada para que el chico no pudiera ver cómo sus ojos se enrojecían y se tornaba húmedos –Akane…ella…está desaparecida Kuno –dijo para después explotar en un mar de lágrimas, la joven era fuerte sin duda, quizás la más fuerte de toda su familia en cuanto a sentimientos se refería pero todo esto resultaba demasiado terrible, ya no podía seguir conteniendo sus sentimientos en su interior como siempre lo había hecho, era el momento de sacarlos

-¿C-cómo?

-Mi hermana…está perdida

Kuno tampoco sabía qué decir, ya eran suficientes desgracias, si de por sí no sabía cómo controlarse a él mismo, menos podría intentar darle un alivio a Nabiki Tendo, pero tenía que admitir que verla llorar por primera vez, verla y sentirla vulnerable era algo nuevo, algo que provocó en el chico una gran ternura, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue extender su brazo y recargar la cabeza de ella contra su pecho para después abrazarla ligeramente, esto no era algo a lo que Kuno estuviera habituado a hacer pero realmente necesitaba sentir algo de consuelo, además de que a ella también le hacía falta

Ranma seguía observando a su alrededor, se sorprendió un poco cuando vio a la mediana de las Tendo llorando y además acompañada de Kuno Tatewaki, cuyos ojos también parecían húmedos, pero después supuso que ambos seguramente la estarían pasando muy mal, su mirada siguió vagando por todo el lugar hasta que la enfocó en algunos rostros que le parecieron conocidos, especialmente en una cabellera color purpura inconfundible, se trataba de Shampoo que, acompañada de su abuela estaba hincada alrededor de un futón en el cual parecía estar recostado Mousse, junto a él, del otro lado de la colchoneta se encontraba el doctor Tofú, también con un semblante no muy bueno.

-¿Cómo está doctor? –preguntó la amazona sin dejar de jugar con sus manos ansiosamente -¿Por qué Mousse aún no despierta?

-Shampoo…lamento informarte que Mousse está en muy malas condiciones…el impacto que recibió fue muy fuerte y desafortunadamente no tengo el equipo necesario para atenderlo como se debe –dijo el joven médico guardando los pocos artefactos que tenía en un pequeño botiquín

-¿Entonces qué debemos hacer? –preguntó la abuela en vista de que su nieta no podía emitir palabra alguna

-Nuestra única alternativa es esperar… está llegando ayuda de Tokio e incluso de occidente, ellos traerán más equipo y medicina, yo lo único que puedo hacer es darle medicamento para evitar infecciones en sus heridas pero Mousse necesita atención especial y si no la recibe pronto me temo que…su situación se complicará

-¿Y cuándo llegará esa ayuda? –preguntó la joven china con increíble angustia en sus ojos

-No lo sabemos…hay ciudades mucho más dañadas que Nerima y prácticamente toda la ayuda está siendo enfocada a ellas –mencionó el doctor bajando la mirada –esperemos que llegue pronto –por una de las mejillas de Shampoo rodó una lágrima –Ánimo…Mousse es un chico fuerte, va a salir bien de esto

Después de recibir una leve sonrisa de la chica de cabello púrpura, el doctor Tofú se alejó para seguir atendiendo a las personas que continuaban llegando al albergue, aunque cabe decir que él también necesitaba que le curasen algunos raspones que tenía en su cara a causa del desastre, no cabía duda que aquel hombre tenía vocación.

El chico de la trenza se acercó poco a poco a donde se encontraban las dos amazonas, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al ver lo que le había sucedido a Mousse, el chico estaba recostado en el futón, en sus brazos había varios vendajes y algunas manchas rojas en su ropa, en su cara había un par de suturas que el doctor le había hecho, una en su frente y otra en su mejilla, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y se podía escuchar que tenía problemas en su respiración ya que era pausada, cómo si le hiciera falta oxígeno. Ranma también observó que tanto la abuela como Shampoo igualmente tenían moretones en su cuerpo, fue entonces cuando la anciana se percató de que el ojiazul se aproximaba hacia ellas, Shampoo estaba de espaldas a él.

-Shampoo… – dijo suavemente el chico colocando su mano en uno de los hombros de ella, haciéndola voltear y encontrar su mirada

-¡Ranma!- exclamó la joven china poniéndose de pie y lanzándose a los brazos del muchacho totalmente desconsolada -¡Mousse está muy mal, Ranma!

-Tranquila Shampoo – mencionó él acariciando su cabello sintiendo su dolor

-¡Todo es mi culpa, él sólo intentó protegerme! ¡Yo nunca quise que esto pasara!

-Nadie nunca quiere que éstas cosas pasen –dijo Ranma abrazándola comprensivamente

-Además no es tu culpa Shampoo, no digas eso –continuó la abuela con voz suave–Mousse se va a recuperar, ya lo vas a ver

-Realmente eso espero abuelita –Shampoo se separó de Ranma y bajó hasta el nivel de Mousse y acarició su cabello

Ranma no sabía cómo el chico de anteojos había terminado en ese estado, pero sin lugar a dudas lo lamentaba mucho, no era que Mousse y él fuesen mejores amigos o algo así, pero se podría decir que lo apreciaba, así como apreciaba a todos los que de alguna manera formaban parte de su vida en Nerima por muy loca y extraña que pudiese ser, por lo tanto le dolía verlos de ese modo, heridos, tanto en su exterior como en su interior, tal como él lo estaba. Después de unos momentos en silencio, Shampoo y la abuela le contaron pausadamente al chico cómo fue que ellos vivieron el sismo y la forma en que Mousse había terminado en tan mala situación

-Es cierto lo que dice la abuela Shampoo, nada es tu culpa

-Pero yo…

-Él te salvó, fue su decisión…nunca imaginé que Mousse te amara a tal grado Shampoo –mencionó el muchacho viéndola a los ojos, ojos que se humedecieron al instante, sentía una opresión en su corazón al verlo, pero sobre todo al recordar todas las veces en que fue mala con él, todas las veces que lo había rechazado en una forma tan insensible y grosera, especialmente recordaba la última conversación que había tenido con él esa misma mañana

-¿Y tú Ranma, estás bien? ¿Tu familia está bien? –preguntó la abuela -¿Dónde está Akane?

-…- Ranma desvió la mirada para dirigirla al piso, nuevamente apretó con fuerza sus puños y trató de controlar su respiración –Akane…ella…

El muchacho no pudo terminar la oración debido a que un escandaloso alarido lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, llamando la atención de la mayoría, un chico entró abriendo de golpe una de las puertas del albergue, cargaba en sus brazos a una joven al parecer también muy lastimada

-¡Ayuda! –gritó exaltado Ryoga apenas sosteniéndose en pie sin soltar nunca a Ukyo quien se quejaba levemente -¡Por favor, necesito ayuda!

-Ryoga… -mencionó Ranma viendo cómo varios voluntarios acompañados del doctor Tofú se acercaban al chico perdido, el ojiazul también se aproximó rápidamente hasta él pero cuando vio que su mejor amiga era otra víctima del desastre, su corazón volvió a agitarse –No…Uchan…

El doctor Tofú le indicó a Ryoga que bajara a Ukyo en el futón que le fue asignado, el cual se encontraba a unos pasos de donde la abuela, Shampoo y Mousse se hallaban, el joven de la pañoleta depositó con suma suavidad a la castaña en la colchoneta en posición completamente horizontal, tal como le había indicado el médico y se colocó justo a un lado sin quitar esa expresión preocupada, la sudadera y las manos del chico, al igual que el cuello, los hombros y la blusa de ella estaban cubiertos de sangre

-¡Por favor doctor, haga algo! –decía Ryoga en tono desesperado -¡Ukyo no para de sangrar!

-Tranquilo… -Tofú, conservando la frialdad que todo médico debería tener, rápidamente sacó un rollo de gazas, puso una gran cantidad de éstas en el hombro derecho de la chica muy cerca de su cuello, lugar de dónde provenía la hemorragia, enseguida presionó con firmeza, la gaza se tiñó rápidamente de rojo, fue entonces cuando el doctor colocó más sobre la herida y continuó presionando

-¡Ryoga ¿Qué le pasó a Uchan? –preguntó Ranma sin quitar sus ojos de la escena tomando del brazo al otro muchacho jalándolo un poco

-¡Una gran roca cayó sobre su hombro! –respondió sin dejar su ansiedad respirando agitadamente

-…- Ranma no dijo nada, simplemente bajó la mirada y llevó las manos a la cabeza tal como si ésta le doliera, en su rostro había una mueca de furia, ya estaba harto, ya era suficiente de tanta tragedia, en verdad parecía que lo que todos estaban viviendo era parte de una horrible pesadilla de la que no podían despertar, todos estaban lastimados, Mousse inconsciente, Ukyo herida gravemente, su hogar destrozado, pero sobre todo, su mayor y único tesoro se encontraba perdido. Presa de la cólera, Ranma formó un puño con su mano derecha y soltó un fuerte golpe directo al piso del albergue, sus ojos estaba ligeramente humedecidos pero ni una lágrima dejo que saliera.

-¡Tranquilos, cálmense ya! –exclamó el doctor Tofú sin dejar de presionar el hombro de Ukyo -¡Poniéndose así no ayudan en nada! ¡Contrólense! –dijo viendo fijo a Ranma y a Ryoga, ellos sorprendidos por la orden que recibieron no tuvieron opción más que dominar su respiración y sobre todo Ranma recuperar el control, después de unos segundos se quedaron quietos a un lado de dónde Ukyo estaba recostada, la castaña tenía varias cortadas pequeñas en su rostro y en sus brazos, los cuales movía ligeramente al igual que sus piernas, por su frente rodaban gruesas gotas de sudor, mantenía sus ojos cerrados apretándolos con fuerza y emitía diminutos quejidos debido al dolor que sentía en su hombro derecho

-Resiste Uchan… resiste… -murmuraba el chico de la trenza tomando y apretando sutilmente una de las manos de la joven

-Yo…yo estaba con ella cuando el terremoto inició…quise protegerla pero… -Ryoga no supo más que decir y simplemente observaba al doctor Tofú poner un grueso vendaje en la lesión de la chica, aparentemente controlando el sangrado, pero aun así la cocinera parecía todavía sentir dolor, cosa que hizo al chico de la pañoleta sentirse angustiado

-La hemorragia ya paró pero Ukyo perdió mucha sangre y por lo tanto está muy débil –mencionó el doctor poniéndose de pie y limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo, en su cara había inseguridad –debido a la falta de equipo e instrumental médico adecuado, sólo pude ponerle algunas vendas en la herida, pero existe el riesgo de que pueda presentarse una infección, de ser así sería muy grave, además su hombro también me preocupa, el hueso pudo haberse fracturado por el impacto de la roca, por ahora sólo debe mantenerse totalmente quieta y conservar su herida limpia –pasó una mano por su frente, se limpió el sudor y levantó la mirada –realmente espero que la ayuda llegue pronto

Los dos muchachos asintieron tristemente e hicieron una reverencia al joven médico quien antes de irse, dejó más gazas y un recipiente con agua al lado del futón por si hacían falta, sin decir más se alejó para seguir atendiendo a más personas que llegaban al albergue y que sin duda necesitaban de su ayuda.

-¡DEMONIOS!... ¡Si no fuera por éste estúpido sentido de orientación, hubiera llegado antes y Ukyo o hubiera perdido tanta sangre! –exclamó Ryoga sintiéndose culpable e increíblemente enojado con él mismo

-Uchan se pondrá bien – mencionó Ranma sin soltar la mano de la castaña quien a juzgar por su rostro ya se encontraba más tranquila, su respiración era calmada pero mantenía sus ojos cerrados

-Yo…yo la cuidaré – dijo Ryoga acariciando la otra mano de Ukyo

-Deberías dejar que el doctor te revisara a ti también

-No es necesario, mis heridas no son tan graves

-Como quieras

-¿Y los demás? ¿Están aquí también?

-Por ahora sólo he visto a Kuno, parecía estar muy mal, nunca antes lo había visto con una expresión tan triste… –dijo Ranma al recordar la imagen de él y Nabiki derramando discretas lágrimas -… También están aquí Shampoo y la bisabuela, pero Mousse…él está inconsciente, al parecer se encuentra muy mal… –hizo una pausa al ver la cara de incredulidad que tenía el chico perdido –Mi familia también se encuentra aquí pero…

-¿Y Akane? ¿Ella está bien? –preguntó de golpe Ryoga

-Akane…ella…no…no está aquí –su mirada cayó hasta el suelo mientras se ponía de pie

-¡¿Qué? ¡Cómo que no! ¡¿Dónde está entonces? –Ryoga también se paró y poniéndose frente a frente con Ranma lo miró a los ojos, el ojiazul se quedó callado por un momento y desvió la mirada, la paciencia de otro chico se agotaba y sin más lo tomó fuertemente de la ropa y alzó más la voz -¡¿Dónde está, Ranma?

-¡No lo sé! –gritó Ranma con impotencia soltándose del agarre del muchacho-¡No sé dónde está Akane, Ryoga!

-¡Qué! ¡Cómo puede ser posible esto Ranma! ¡Cómo dejaste que esto pasara! –Ryoga sintió un pinchazo en su corazón al saber que su más grande amor se encontraba en peligro

-¡Ya sé, no tienes que decírmelo, soy un idiota al no haber cuidado bien de Akane!

-¡Y qué estás haciendo aquí entonces! ¡Tenemos que buscarla!

-¡No estoy aquí por que quiera! ¡Un soldado nos trajo y además no permiten salir a nadie hasta que las réplicas terminen por completo! – los dos chicos se miraban de forma amenazante

-¡Maldita sea Saotome…te juro que si algo malo le pasara a Akane te voy a…!

-¡Ni lo digas, Akane tiene que estar bien!

-¡Mas te vale, porque si no es así…!

-¡¿Crees que yo no estoy preocupado por ella? ¿Crees que yo no quiero estarla buscando en éste momento? –en los ojos de Ryoga se podía ver casi la misma desesperación y angustia que Ranma tenía en los suyos, claro que en él éstos sentimientos eran mucho más fuertes

-¡Pues no parece! ¡Créeme que si yo fuera tú…!

-No te atrevas si quiera a insinuar que Akane no me importa, me escuchas Ryoga, NO…TE…ATREVAS –dijo el ojiazul bajando el tono de su voz, se acercó bruscamente perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba siendo ahora Ranma quien sujetara con firmeza la sudadera del chico perdido además de mirarlo con ojos asesinos, Ryoga no pudo evitar sentir un sobre salto al ver la expresión fúrica en el rostro de su amigo-enemigo, nunca antes lo había visto de tal forma, sin duda hablaba en serio y estaba real y totalmente preocupado por Akane

Ambos chicos continuaban con esos gestos desafiantes haciendo que el ambiente se pudiera cortar con tijeras, cuando un leve quejido proveniente de la castaña hizo que sus miradas se dirigieran hacia ella

-Ukyo… -mencionó Ryoga agachándose al nivel del futón donde se encontraba la chica, quien temblaba un poco, Ranma recuperando la cordura se acercó también y colocó su mano en la frente de la cocinera

-Está ardiendo en fiebre

Ryoga hizo a un lado una de las sábanas que la cubrían, se quitó una de sus pañoletas, la mojó en el recipiente que había dejado el doctor y la colocó en la frente de Ukyo con mucha delicadeza, Ranma volvió a tomar la mano de ella y la acarició con ternura, realmente le dolía ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado, era obvio que en realidad ella era alguien importante en su vida y que la quería como a una hermana, pero aún así, no podía apartar de su cabeza a la peliazul, ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a encontrarla, sin importar lo que pasara, él estaría con Akane otra vez

_-¿Dónde estás Akane?_- era la pregunta que cruzaba por la mente de Ranma una y otra vez, ocasionándole una gran frustración al no saber la respuesta

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO III

**Continuará…**

**Al fin capítulo 3 terminado, sé que me ha llevado algo de tiempo pero escribir éste fic no es tan fácil como yo pensé, el hecho de que lleve mucho drama y tragedia lo hace algo complicado, pero no me rendiré hasta ver ésta historia terminada**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, a mí como que no me convenció mucho jeje ahora sí la inspiración no llegó al 100% y por lo tanto esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer, la verdad es que ni siquiera estoy muy segura de cómo avanzar en la historia, tengo varias ideas en mi cabeza sobre lo que le puede ocurrir a Akane ahora que está desaparecida, pero todas están borrosas, ¿Ustedes qué opinan, qué les gustaría que pasara?, tal vez sus opiniones y comentarios me puedan inspirar para que escriba algo estupendo :D **

**En fin, de nuevo muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegra saber que siguen ahí y que además se han unido más lectores, prometo que ésta vez trataré de actualizar el fic más rápidamente. Quiero agradecer en especial a: Akane-chanSaotome, rubysaotome, .girl, itzeldesaotome, 97pupi, Hadelqui y HachikoLovePaulinne por sus comentarios y observaciones, en verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo y a hacerlo cada vez mejor**

**Nos leemos pronto…Nabiki-san **


	4. Capítulo 4 Dónde estás

"**Un nuevo sol"**

CAPÍTULO IV "¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?"

El sonido de algunos murmullos se mezclaba con el de lo que parecía ser un pequeño chorro de agua cayendo sobre un recipiente, combinado con una sensación fría y húmeda sobre su frente fue lo que hizo que abriera lentamente sus ojos, debido a la posición en la que se encontraba, lo primero que vió fue el techo, era una especie de lona gruesa color verde de un tono obscuro, enseguida desvió su mirada hacia la derecha y distinguió dos siluetas que para ése entonces le resultaron desconocidas, una era la de una mujer , aparentemente de unos 40 y tantos años, llevaba un vestido color blanco parecido al de una enfermera y un delgado suéter azul, ambas prendas parecían estar muy desgastadas, su tez era clara y su cabello corto y ondulado, le llegaba hasta el hombro, era de color marrón y sostenido por una cinta del color del suéter, sus ojos eran color miel y en su rostro había una expresión que reflejaba una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad, todo esto perfectamente oculto bajo una maternal sonrisa, se encontraba arrodillada sosteniendo un pañuelo de tela, a su lado izquierdo se encontraba de pie la otra figura, perteneciente a un muchacho de no más de 18 años, era alto, bien parecido, con buen porte y figura, llevaba puesto el uniforme que utilizaban los militares, el chico igualmente tenía tez blanca y ojos color esmeralda, su cabello era corto y de un tono café rojizo, las finas facciones de su rostro también reflejaban algo de incertidumbre. Al ver a éstas dos personas no supo qué pensar y siguió recorriendo con su mirada cada rincón de aquel desconocido lugar, aparentemente se encontraba sobre un futón con una ligera sábana cubriendo su cuerpo hasta su pecho, a un lado había un pequeño mueble de madera y las paredes parecían estar hechas del mismo material que el techo, daba la impresión de que se encontraba en una especie de tienda de campaña bastante amplia, su observación fue interrumpida por una suave voz proveniente de la mujer que estaba a su costado

-Qué bien que por fin hayas despertado –dijo sonriendo

-Uhmm…que… que… -intentó decir algo al mismo tiempo que hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por sentarse en el futón para ver el lugar con más claridad pero fue en vano ya que sintió un dolor terrible acompañado por una asfixiante onda de calor recorriendo todo su cuerpo, apenas y podía moverse, quedando nuevamente en la misma posición en la que había despertado

-Calma…no te apresures…tienes muchas lesiones…estás muy débil–dijo ella volviendo a colocarle la manta con mucha ternura

-Pe…pero yo…

-No te preocupes…estarás a salvo aquí…ya pasó todo

-Yo…yo…dónde… –dijo muy despacio, no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar y sentía su rostro arder

-Anda, es mejor que descanses, lo necesitas- mencionó la mujer y antes de que se dijera otra palabra más, hizo una pregunta -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-A…Akane –susurró para volver a cerrar sus ojos y sentir ese paño húmedo de regreso en su frente, sin resistirlo más, cayó presa del sueño.

Después de unas horas, la menor de las Tendo abrió nuevamente sus ojos de par en par, el lugar era muy callado, ésta vez su vista era más clara y pudo distinguir todo con mayor facilidad, ahora pudo comprobar que se encontraba en un pequeño refugio militar hecho de lona sostenido por varillas de metal y madera, cerca de ella había una mesa baja con una jarra y un vaso con agua sobre ésta, al otro lado se encontraban unas tres cajas grandes de cartón, dos estaban cerradas y la otra abierta, en su interior parecía haber algunos medicamentos, vendas y gasas en sus respectivos paquetes, siguió recorriendo el lugar con su mirada, estaba sola y podía notar que en el exterior se empezaba a oscurecer dando paso a la noche, no escuchaba ningún sonido más que el de su propia respiración, la cual era pausada y profunda, quería sentarse en el futón o al menos levantar un poco su cabeza pero le fue imposible siquiera intentarlo, sentía como si su cuerpo hubiese sido arrollado por una aplanadora una y otra vez. Justo en ese instante escuchó el sonido de alguien abriendo la carpa haciendo a un lado la tela de la entrada para darse paso, se trataba del mismo joven que Akane había visto horas atrás cuando despertó por primera vez, ahora lo pudo observar con más nitidez, seguía usando el uniforme militar y su expresión era tranquila, él se acercó y se colocó en cuclillas a la altura de la colchoneta donde ella se encontraba, tocó delicadamente una de sus mejillas con la parte posterior de su mano, la miró por un segundo directo a sus marrones ojos y dejó escapar una tenue sonrisa

-Al parecer ya no tienes fiebre… ¿cómo te sientes?

-A decir verdad…como si hubiese sido apuñalada por cien elefantes –dijo ella haciendo una mueca

-Me imagino, después de todo no es para menos, te encontré sumergida bajo una enorme pila de rocas y escombros –dijo él sin quitarle la mirada, su voz era juvenil pero al mismo tiempo firme y varonil

-¿Co…Cómo? –Akane estaba muy desconcertada, no recordaba los hechos con mucha precisión -¿Bajo…escombros?

-Sí, así es…la verdad me sorprendiste mucho, no cualquiera hubiese sobrevivido en tus condiciones…eres una chica muy fuerte

-Pe…pero ¿En dónde… estoy ahora?–todavía estaba muy débil, su tono de voz era bajo pero el muchacho lo alcanzaba a escuchar perfectamente

-Estamos en una de las bases militares de rescate, en este caso para el apoyo de Nerima

-¿Y…y quién eres tú?

-Disculpa, no me presenté, mi nombre es Ryo Hashimoto, uno de los rescatistas del ejercito –dijo sonriendo –y…dijiste que tú te llamas Akane ¿no es verdad?

-Sí…Tendo Akane

-Bueno Akane, será mejor que me vaya, tú todavía necesitas descansar –dijo poniéndose de pie, pero entonces la peliazul lo llamó nuevamente

-No…espera…por favor dime exactamente qué ocurrió – los recuerdos de la peliazul rondaban vagamente en su mente, de lo único que ella se acordaba era el estar corriendo por las calles sujetando con fuerza la mano de su prometido, se separaron a causa de que un edificio se derrumbaba justo a un lado de ellos, después de eso todo estaba borroso.

-De…acuerdo – dijo Ryo suspirando y colocándose ésta vez sobre sus rodillas

FLASHBACK

-¡Corre Akane! –era lo que Ranma gritaba mientras tiraba de la mano de Akane con firmeza sin soltarla nunca, ella no decía una palabra, simplemente aceleraba sus pasos al grado en que ya casi no sentía sus pies, de repente el chico de la trenza se detuvo en seco, al principio ella no entendió la razón pero después de unos cuantos segundos lo supo, un edificio estaba a punto de caerles encima, Akane sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos como dos enormes platos, sin saber qué hacer, apretó la mano de Ranma con gran fuerza, el miedo recorrió cada una de sus entrañas pensando que ése podría ser el final, observaba cada una de las rocas, ladrillos, vidrios y maderas que conformaban tal construcción los cuales poco a poco se venían abajo. Su cuerpo se paralizó y no pudo mover ni un músculo, lo único que notaba era su pecho subiendo y bajando una y otra vez a causa de su incontrolable respiración, de repente sintió unas manos sujetándola con firmeza por los hombros seguido de un brusco y fuerte empujón que la llevó hasta el otro lado de la avenida.

La rapidez y fuerza de tal empuje le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer pesadamente sobre el pavimento, quiso ponerse de pie pero una increíble presión aplastaba su espalda y piernas para después de unos segundos sentirse más oprimida y observar que a cada instante la luz desaparecía y daba paso a la oscuridad, su rostro estaba apoyado en el suelo, podía oler el aroma del polvo, la madera y los ladrillos que la aprisionaban.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, minutos que para Akane fueron como horas interminables, dejó de sentir la vibración en el piso y supo que el terremoto había terminado, después unos momentos más escuchó una voz a varios metros de distancia que la llamaba insistente y desesperadamente, una voz que ella reconocería siempre, Ranma decía su nombre una y otra vez, se le oía bastante angustiado, sus gritos cada vez más quebrados, enseguida se le unieron otras voces conocidas que igualmente la llamaban, la menor de las Tendo quiso responder pero las rocas aplastaban sus pulmones y garganta, dejándola solo emitir un leve sonido que lamentablemente no traspasó la montaña de escombros que la encerraba.

-Ran…Ranma –decía la peliazul en un tono totalmente inaudible

-A…aquí…estoy - repetía ella

-Ran…ma

-A…ayuda…por…por favor

Nunca obtuvo una respuesta a sus silenciosas exclamaciones, pero no quería rendirse, no podía hacerlo, ella tenía que sobrevivir, se negaba a cerrar sus ojos y continuaba diciendo esas pequeñas peticiones de auxilio.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más el silencio se hizo presente, las voces y los gritos de Ranma y su familia habían desaparecido, el miedo y la tristeza combinados con la desesperación comenzaron a brotar en la cabeza de Akane, ya no escucha su nombre, ya no escuchaba a su prometido, se había ido, se habían marchado todos dejándola ahí, fue entonces cuando derramó gruesas lágrimas de angustia y de impotencia al pensar en que ya no volvería a ver a su familia.

-Por…favor…auxilio –seguía diciendo despacio negándose a darse por vencida, conservando la esperanza de que Ranma regresaría por ella, regresaría a rescatarla como siempre, pero nadie nunca llegó y su fuerza y el aire se agotaban rápidamente

Un joven militar caminaba por esos alrededores, dispuesto a brindar su ayuda a cualquiera que lo necesitase, daba pasos con firmeza manteniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta máxima, no podía negar que también había cierto temor en su interior, ya que después de todo era solo un muchacho y hacía poco tiempo de haberse unido al ejército, ésta era una de sus primeras misiones y desafortunadamente tuvo la mala suerte de tener que enfrentarse a un desafío tan grande como un terremoto sin tener todavía la experiencia suficiente, pero aun así el chico tenía todo el valor y el coraje necesarios para hacer todo lo posible por rescatar a su país.

-A…ayuda…

El soldado detuvo sus pasos al escuchar un diminuto grito, no estaba seguro de dónde provenía, o si había oído bien, la calle se encontraba desierta, ni un alma, simplemente enormes pilas de rocas y desastre por doquier, aquel día había escuchado a bastantes personas gritando y pidiendo ayuda así que pensó que ya empezaba a alucinar esos alaridos, dio un paso más y el tenue sonido se presentó de nuevo

-Alguien…por…favor…

Ésta vez, el muchacho estuvo seguro de que sus oídos no le fallaban, alguna persona se encontraba en dificultades, paró su caminar y prestó atención para captar el lugar preciso de donde ésa voz emergía

-A…aquí…estoy…

El chico no dudó ni un instante más y comenzó a quitar las rocas rápidamente de dónde dicho sonido provenía, estaba totalmente seguro de que ése era el sitio adecuado.

Akane dio su último grito de auxilio antes de cerrar sus ojos lentamente, ya no podía más, sus fuerzas estaban completamente agotadas y sus pulmones se encogían por la falta de aire, en ese momento logró escuchar y sentir que varias rocas se movían dando paso a tenues rayos de luz, sintió un poco de oxigeno regresar a su organismo para después caer en la inconciencia.

El soldado de ojos verdes quitaba las rocas y ladrillos con increíble facilidad hasta que vio el raspado rostro de una chica de cabellos azulados, sin detenerse ni un segundo no tardó mucho en liberar el cuerpo de Akane de la opresión causada por los escombros, él, al ver la grave situación de aquella joven, la tomó con suma delicadeza entre sus brazos, revisó su pulso y su respiración y sin pensarlo mucho la llevó hacia la base militar que le correspondía. Al principio dudó un poco en llevarla a uno de los albergues pero se convenció de que en la base podrían ayudarla y atenderla mucho mejor.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Eso fue lo que pasó –dijo él sonriendo –cuando te traje estabas completamente inconsciente, además debido a las heridas tenías mucha fiebre, creía que tardarías más en despertar

-Gracias… -mencionó Akane en un suave tono

-¿Cómo?

-Por…salvar mi vida…

-Ese es mi trabajo…no tienes nada que agradecer

-Sí tengo…si no fuera por ti…yo…hubiera…

-Afortunadamente estás bien –sonrió y sujetó sutilmente la mano de la chica –bueno…aún tienes que descansar y dejar curar esas lesiones, especialmente tu pierna izquierda, tu rodilla resintió mucho el impacto y desafortunadamente está fracturada, pero al parecer eso es lo único por lo que hay que preocuparse, es por eso que te digo que me tienes muy sorprendido –era cierto que el cuerpo de la chica estaba en verdad muy lastimado, en sus brazos, piernas y cara había varios raspones, moretones y pequeñas cortadas, en su frente al igual que en su brazo derecho había un par de suturas y en la rodilla mencionada tenía puesto un grueso vendaje. Akane no pudo más que sonreír ante el comentario del joven quien no reflejaba en sus ojos otra cosa que no fuera curiosidad

-¿Y…no había nadie más? –mencionó ella cambiando el tema al cruzar por su mente la imagen de su familia y en especial la de un chico con trenza

-No…sólo estabas tú, hace unos momentos regresé a ese lugar para cerciorarme de que no hubiera alguien más atrapado entre las pilas de rocas pero…

-¿Nadie?... ¿Estás seguro?... –volvió a preguntar mirando con esperanza en los ojos verdes que tenía enfrente y al ver que en ellos había una respuesta negativa, le provocó una opresión muy grande en su pecho

-No…nadie –dijo Ryo lentamente notando cómo los ojos de la chica se comenzaban a humedecer

-Mi…familia –susurró Akane acompañada de una cristalina lágrima rodando despacio por su mejilla, la cual fue detenida delicadamente por una mano perteneciente al soldado acompañado por una mirada llena de compasión

El chico estaba a punto de decir algo pero en ese momento una mujer entró sutilmente a la carpa, era la misma que Akane había visto horas antes, se acercó poco a poco, traía una bandeja con comida en las manos y sonreía con ternura.

-Buenas noches cariño, me da gusto que ya estés despierta –dijo la mujer colocando la charola en la pequeña mesa que estaba a un costado del futón de Akane

-Akane…ella es…- al ver en el rostro de la ojiazul cierta confusión, el joven quiso empezar con las presentaciones pero otro de los soldados lo llamó desde la entrada de la tienda

-Cadete Hashimoto lo necesitamos enseguida –ordenó el hombre en tono autoritario

-Sí señor –contestó de golpe poniéndose de pie rápidamente para después dirigirse a Akane mirándola con dulzura -Tengo que ir, pero regresaré en cuanto pueda para ver cómo te encuentras

El joven soldado salió dela carpa después de que Akane le dedicara una leve sonrisa, enseguida, la menor de las Tendo dirigió una mirada a la mujer que se encontraba al lado de ella con una taza al parecer de té en sus manos, se inclinó a la altura de la colchoneta y le entregó la bebida a la chica quien sujetó la taza con firmeza y la colocó en el suelo.

-El té te caerá bien…Akane ¿verdad? –dijo la dama sonriéndole y colocando algunas almohadas detrás de la espalda de la peliazul para que se lograra inclinar un poco y poderse tomar dicha bebida, el cuerpo de Akane estaba demasiado adolorido por lo que ese pequeño movimiento lo realizó con mucho esfuerzo pero tenía muchas ganas de darle un sorbo a ese té.

-Sí, me llamo… Akane Tendo

-Un placer…mi nombre es Naoko Arishima –mencionó sonriendo –Creo que tu espalda necesita mucho más reposo, supongo que ya sabes todo lo que ocurrió… ¿sabes? es increíble que no sufrieras daño grave después de soportar todo ese peso

-Sí…lo mismo mencionó él hace un momento…

-¿Quién, Ryo?, sí, debiste haberlo visto cuando llegó contigo a la base, estaba muy angustiado, pensaba que no ibas a sobrevivir –dijo sin quitar esa agradable mueca de su cara, daba la impresión que esa mujer era de esas personas que no perdían el optimismo aunque la situación fuera de las peores y sin duda era muy parlanchina –pero mírate ahora, ya te ves mucho mejor

-Sí, supongo…-dijo Akane mirando su taza de té como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, bajó su tono de voz y evitó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos nuevamente

-¿Qué sucede cariño? –preguntó la Sra. Arishima mostrándose maternalmente preocupada

-Mi…mi familia…no sé dónde están…si están bien…si están a salvo…quisiera ir a buscarlos

-Oh pequeña no puedes hacer eso ahora, primero tienes que recuperar fuerzas

-Es que…que tal si los llevaron a otro sitio…que tal si les pasó algo malo…que tal si no los vuelvo a ver –la voz de la peliazul se quebró con la sola idea de no volver a encontrarse con su padre, con sus hermanas, con Ranma, especialmente con Ranma, no volver a ver sus ojos, su sonrisa

-Tranquila querida, no pienses así, si tu familia tiene la misma fuerza y resistencia que tú, puedo apostar que están bien, no pierdas la esperanza de volver a reunirte con ellos, además te aseguro que Ryo y los demás militares te ayudarán a buscarlos

-Gracias…-dijo Akane limpiándose su rostro –Sí, me pareció que él es una buena persona

-De eso no tengas dudas, ese muchacho tiene un buen corazón

-¿Qué edad tiene? –preguntó Akane empezando a sentir interés en su salvador

-18 años, es muy joven para estar en el ejército pero, pero para él es una forma de honrar a su padre, en paz descanse, quien fue uno de los mejores generales del país

-Ya veo…

-Es un chico muy valiente, nunca antes se había enfrentado a una crisis como ésta

-¿Usted es su madre? –Akane se arrepintió de hacer esa pregunta ya que la respuesta era obvia, no tenían los mismos apellidos

-Oh no no, su madre también murió hace algunos años, ella se oponía a que él fuera militar pero el chico quería seguir el ejemplo de su padre, yo soy enfermera, mi esposo es otro de los militares rescatistas y yo siempre lo acompaño, pero conozco a Ryo desde hace tiempo y lo aprecio mucho, el ejército, ser soldado, es todo lo que le queda ahora –sin duda a esa mujer le gustaba la plática, o eso fue que pensó la menor de las Tendo, ya que en pocos minutos gracias a ella, Akane ya tenía varias referencias de aquel muchacho y sintió admiración hacia él, sin duda, sí era una persona valiente, ya que se encontraba solo y además se dedicaba a brindar ayuda a los demás –Ya vas a ver que él hará todo lo posible por encontrar a tu familia

-De verdad…eso espero –lágrimas de nuevo brotaron

-Vamos cariño, no llores –dijo la enfermera, le dio un tierno abrazo y acarició una y otra vez su cabello por unos cuantos minutos –es mejor que me vaya para que descanses y duermas un poco más, ya mañana será otro día

La joven Tendo respondió con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y con ayuda de la sra. Naoko se recostó nuevamente en el futón, la mujer se retiró unos momentos después llevándose la bandeja que había traído, dejando a Akane otra vez sin compañía, la chica miró el techo de la carpa y comenzó a pensar en los acontecimientos ocurridos ese día, todo había sido tan rápido, esa misma mañana en el desayuno estuvo acompañada de su familia, todo estaba bien, su casa, sus amigos, su escuela, su entrenamiento, su prometido, y de repente todo se desvaneció, todo su mundo se había esfumado en un segundo y ahora se encontraba sola, en un lugar desconocido, con personas desconocidas, lastimada y con su alma llena de angustia y miedo, ¿Qué iba a pasar al día siguiente?, ¿todos estarían bien?, ¿estarían buscándola?, ¿los encontraría?, éstas y más sofocantes preguntas pasaban por la mente de la peliazul en esos instantes, la enfurecía el no saber las respuestas y no poder hacer nada por encontrarlas, quería irse, irse y reunirse con su familia y en especial poder abrazar al único chico que ocupaba su corazón

-Ven por mi, Ranma –musitó cerrando lentamente sus ojos -¿Dónde estás?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO IV

**Otro capítulo más terminado, disculpen si me tarde pero estaba en exámenes finales y supongo que ya saben lo que es eso, oh Dios cada vez es más difícil escribir ésto pero lo estoy viendo como un desafío, si si!**

**Pero bueno ¿qué les pareció?, éste capítulo lo cambié como dos veces hasta que me gustó y pues aquí lo tienen, en verdad agradezco mucho sus comentarios porque me inspiraron y contribuyeron a que la continuación de la historia resultara, a propósito, redactar un capítulo que tratara específicamente de la escena de lo que pasó con Akane fue sugerencia de Jorgelina san quien me lo propuso en un review y me pareció muy buena idea**

**Gracias de nueva cuenta a rubysaotome,** **HachikoLovePaulinne, Hadelqui, 97pupi, L-na012, itzeldesaotome y Jorgelina san por dejar sus comentarios, e igualmente agradezco en general a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia, me ponen muy contenta**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**Nabiki-san**


	5. Capítulo 5 Apoyo mútuo

"**Un nuevo sol"**

CAPÍTULO V "APOYO MÚTUO"

Un suave suspiro era lo único que se lograba escuchar entre la extraña combinación de quietud, silencio y tristeza que se percibía en el interior de uno de los pequeños albergues en la localidad de Nerima, tras una noche llena de dolor, sufrimiento y angustia, todos por fin lograron conciliar el sueño, un sueño turbio y melancólico, pero muy necesario. Varias horas después, unos diminutos rayos de sol apenas se lograban distinguir mientras atravesaban una de las puertas anunciando el inicio de una nueva mañana y una nueva esperanza, la mayoría aún se encontraban sumidos en los brazos de Morfeo, pero no el joven médico encargado de la salud de dicho sitio, era él quien emitía discretos pero profundos suspiros, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire y lo liberaba de sus pulmones con sutileza, se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo justo a un lado de su botiquín, limpiaba con cuidado el instrumental médico con ayuda de un pequeño pañuelo húmedo y desinfectado, acomodaba los frascos de alcohol y los paquetes de gasas, vendas y medicinas, los colocó en una caja protegiéndolos como si fueran lo más valioso, en sí, lo eran ya que eso era el único equipo con el que se contaba en el albergue para curar y resguardar a los heridos, algunos de los cuales realmente necesitaban ayuda médica apropiada lo más pronto posible, Tofú volvió a respirar hondo y se pasó una mano por la frente quitándose el sudor, estaba preocupado, si la ayuda no llegaba pronto, varios de sus pacientes y amigos no librarían bien la situación, se quitó los anteojos y los limpió con el pañuelo, en su rostro no se podía ver más que cansancio, unas enormes ojeras caían bajo sus ojos y sus mejillas no tenían nada de color, tenía sueño, no había dormido casi nada por estar vigilando la salud de todos, él, además de los militares era el único doctor de ese albergue y como tal no podía dejar de cumplir su misión, su vocación, tenía que hacer su deber, auxiliar a todo el que lo necesitase y más si se trataba de una emergencia. El terremoto no logró destruir por completo su consultorio, eso le daba un poco de optimismo y otra pequeña oportunidad de conseguir ayudar a más personas. Pero en ese instante la energía escapaba de su cuerpo poco a poco, su concentración no estaría al máximo si no tomaba un descanso, justo entonces sintió el delicado toque de una mano sobre su hombro, el hombre giró su cabeza y se encontró con un angelical rostro que por lo regular estaría sonriendo, pero en ese momento reflejaba gran tristeza

-Doctor Tofú… -dijo Kasumi en forma de susurro bajando al nivel del doctor poniéndose también de rodillas

-Ka…Kasumi –tartamudeó un poco, la miró por un segundo y decidió que ésa ocasión y viendo las circunstancias dejaría de lado esos tontos nervios de enamorado y pondría atención a lo que para esos momentos era más importante –¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás lastimada?

-No…yo…solo…solo… -la joven no completó la oración y su mirada se clavó en el piso

-¿Qué sucede?, es muy temprano para que estés despierta, deberías descansar…

-Es que no puedo…no dejo de pensar en mi hermana…está perdida…quizá herida…o tal vez mu… muerta… -la mayor de las Tendo no resistió y sus ojos se humedecieron con tan sólo imaginar esa horrible posibilidad

-No Kasumi, no pienses así, por favor no llores –el doctor la abrazó y acarició su mano en un intento de tranquilizar a la chica quien lloraba a mares, podía sentir todo ese dolor, esa angustia que invadía el alma de Kasumi, él la amaba y le partía el corazón verla en ese estado

-Ya perdí a mi madre…no quiero ahora perder a alguien más, mucho menos a mi hermanita

-Akane va a aparecer y va a estar bien, ya lo verás

-Es que…no sé qué hacer…no sé cómo ayudar…me siento asustada…muy asustada…

-Tranquila…yo…yo estaré contigo

-Gracias …en verdad no sabe lo bien que me hacen sus palabras –su voz era quebrada, su llanto había disminuido aunque solitarias lágrimas aún recorrían su rostro

-Siempre…siempre podrás contar conmigo Kasumi…nunca lo dudes…yo haría hasta lo imposible por verte sonreír de nuevo –ella lo abrazó con más fuerza y nuevamente derramó lágrimas por otros minutos para después mirarlo a los ojos

-Déjeme ayudarlo

-¿Qué?

-Permítame ayudar, no quiero quedarme sin hacer nada ante esta terrible situación –dijo Kasumi con mucha seguridad en su voz –Si no podré hacer nada por buscar a Akane, entonces quiero ayudar a estas personas, usted necesita apoyo, no podrá solo con tantos heridos y estoy segura de que habrá más

-Pero Kasumi…

-Por favor doctor, prometo no estorbar, al contrario, haré lo que usted me diga, seré cuidadosa, además he leído varios libros de medicina que usted mismo me ha prestado

-Tú nunca serías un estorbo y no dudo de tu capacidad ni de tu intención Kasumi, pero me preocupa tu salud, no quiero que también te sientas presionada, éste trabajo es muy duro, además tú eres muy noble para…

-Si se requiere frialdad para ésto la tendré, pero le pido, por favor déjeme ayudarlo –la insistencia de la joven era tal que Tofú no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, lo que provocó otro abrazo y una mirada conmovedora por parte de ella

La mañana avanzaba poco a poco, algunos de los que ahí se encontraban ya estaban despiertos, aun con semblantes derrotados y confundidos, la vida para muchos había dado un giro por completo, ya nada sería lo mismo y la motivación por continuar se derrumbaba como los edificios que se encontraban en las calles.

Tatewaki Kuno parecía estar muerto en vida, su rostro estaba más pálido que una vela, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, había llorado en silencio casi toda la noche procurando que nadie lo escuchara, en el exterior manteniéndose callado pero en su interior gritaba desesperadamente con todas sus fuerzas, su mirada perdida delataba todo lo que su alma sentía, tristeza, una inmensa tristeza que no lo abandonaba ni un segundo, era como si alguien le hubiese clavado su propia espada en su corazón destrozándolo en mil pedazos y si de algo estaba seguro era de que ese dolor lo acompañaría por el resto de su existencia. Estaba solo, completamente solo desde su punto de vista, le había sido arrebatado su tesoro más valioso, algo que ni con toda su riqueza podría recuperar nunca, su familia, su hermana.

-¿Quieres comer algo? –dijo la mediana de las Tendo acercándose a él lentamente y ofreciéndole un poco de la sopa instantánea que Kasumi ayudaba a repartir. La tarde anterior, Nabiki había a acompañado a Kuno por algunas horas, no hablaban de nada, simplemente ella se mantenía con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de él sosteniendo su mano, tratando de brindarle y brindarse a ella misma un pequeño consuelo, ellos dos siempre solían llevarse bien, aunque fueran sólo negocios, había cierta química entre ambos, por ésta razón ella pensó que Kuno sería el indicado para compartir la terrible carga de dolor que traía consigo y a su vez ayudarlo con la de él.

-¿Ehh?...No…gracias –respondió sin mirar el pequeño tazón humeante que Nabiki sostenía frente a él

-Pero Kuno…no has comido nada desde ayer –mencionó la chica sentándose nuevamente junto a él sobre la colchoneta y recargando su espalda en una de las paredes, normalmente la egoísta Nabiki Tendo no se preocuparía por nadie, pero al ver la situación desde otra perspectiva, su mente comenzaba a pensar y a valorar distinto

-No tengo hambre –dijo él mirándola de reojo

-Vamos, come…las penas con pan son menos –continuó insistiendo mientras revolvía la pasta con los palillos de madera

-Aunque comiera por montones…nada aliviaría todas mis penas

-Lo sé…pero enfermarás si no comes al…

-¡No entiendes que no quiero nada! –gritó Kuno antes de que la joven terminara de hablar y viéndola de manera desafiante, Nabiki reaccionó alejándose un poco de él, se perturbó un poco al ver la frustración en sus ojos y en su voz y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, esto hizo que el muchacho se diera cuenta de la repentina actitud que había tomado y avergonzándose de ello suavizó su volumen de voz –Discúlpame…no quise…

-Está bien…–respondió ella mirando hacia enfrente seriamente

-Lo lamento, no debí haberte hablado de esa manera

-Yo entiendo…ninguno lo está pasando bien

-Es que…me siento…tan débil…tan frustrado que…no sé exactamente cómo reaccionar…

-Lo sé, de alguna manera yo estoy igual…pero aunque te parezca extraño viendo de mí…viendo las circunstancias…creí que podría ayudar

-Gracias –dijo Kuno mirándola fijamente y ésta vez recibiendo la comida

-Nunca pensé que yo me encontraría enfrentando algo como esto –dijo Nabiki después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio

-Para mí es…el golpe más duro que jamás haya recibido… ¿y sabes qué es lo más difícil?, saber que yo pude haberlo evitado

-¿A qué te refieres?

FLASHBACK

Al momento en el cual el sismo dio inicio Kuno se encontraba en el colegio Furinkan, cada tarde se quedaba un par de horas más en el gimnasio de la escuela para perfeccionar sus movimientos y tácticas en el kendo, pero al sentir el brusco movimiento bajo sus pies, mantuvo la calma y salió lo más rápido posible del instituto, cayó al piso un par de veces debido a que no pudo evitar perder el equilibrio mientras corría, al estar en el suelo por segunda vez decidió quedarse ahí y cubrirse la cabeza hasta que el terremoto concluyera. Al cabo de unos minutos se dejó de sentir la vibración, se puso de pie y se dirigió desesperadamente hacia su mansión, mientras corría por las calles, en su mente y en su corazón se acumulaba el miedo y la angustia, ver edificios desplomados, postes caídos, avenidas destruidas y escuchar sofocantes gritos que reclamaban ayuda, hicieron que sus pasos se aceleraran aún más, sintió un pinchazo en su interior cuando llegó a su domicilio y vio que gran parte de éste se encontraba en muy mal estado debido al fuerte movimiento, el gran muro de la entrada se había convertido en una gigantesca pirámide de escombros y la mayoría de los árboles que estaban en el jardín ahora se encontraban derrumbados, algunas paredes estaban totalmente cuarteadas y unos cuantos de los enormes ventanales habían estallado en pedazos, el chico se detuvo estando frente a su mansión y observó que varios militares se encontraban cerca quitando algunas de las rocas y maderas que antes formaban la gran puerta de entrada, Kuno se acercó sin pensarlo y sintió que sus pies se tambaleaban.

-¡Kodachi!... ¡Dónde estás!... ¡Kodachi! –comenzó a gritar mientras trataba de escalar la inmensa pila de ladrillos mirando a su alrededor angustiosamente, su hermana no estaba por ningún lado

-¿Qué estás haciendo muchacho?...aléjate de aquí, es peligroso –dijo uno de los soldados tomándolo del hombro

-¡Mi hermana!... ¡tengo que entrar!

-Espera, es riesgoso que pases, la casa se podría venir abajo completamente en cualquier momento

-¡Es por eso mismo que necesito entrar, tengo que buscarla, ella debe estar adentro! ¡Suélteme, déjeme! –dijo Kuno forcejeando con el militar quien se resistía a dejarlo ir

-Entiende por favor, no puedo permitir que entres

-¡Le repito que me suelte, es mi hermana de quien le estoy hablando!

-Escucha, ya hay alguien adentro que se está encargando de buscar sobrevivientes

-¡Por favor yo tengo que…! –paró de discutir al ver que caminando con dificultad sobre las rocas avanzaban cuatro hombres más sujetando una especie de camilla con alguien recostado sobre ella -¡SASUKE!

Kuno se libró del agarre del soldado con un empujón y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su fiel sirviente y amigo, su rostro no reflejaba más que incredulidad al ver que la vida de Sasuke se había terminado, colocó delicadamente una de sus temblorosas manos en la frente del ninja y contuvo las lágrimas

-No…Sasuke… -dijo en forma de susurro, le dolió en el alma darse cuenta de que su más grande compañero ya no estaría más con él, todo el tiempo desde que era un niño, Sasuke había permanecido a su lado, era otro miembro más en la familia Kuno y a pesar de que Tatewaki rara vez lo demostrara, no había duda de que lo apreciaba bastante, después de todo fue el pequeño ninja quien prácticamente crió y cuidó de él y de su hermana en la ausencia de su padre.

Kuno no se movía un centímetro, simplemente observaba detalladamente el rostro sin vida de Sasuke hasta que escuchó el sonido de alguien más saliendo de entre los escombros trayendo consigo a otra persona, el chico giró su cabeza y palideció al percatarse que era ahora su hermana quien permanecía inmóvil sobre una camilla

-¡Kodachi! –gritó Kuno acercándose rápidamente hacia ella y bajando a la altura de donde estaba recostada, la chica apenas respiraba con mucha dificultad y de la parte de atrás de su cabeza emanaba un gran cantidad de sangre, al principio el chico sintió alivio al ver que su hermana aún permanecía con vida y la esperanza de poder salvarla apareció en su mente, la muchacha abrió un poco sus ojos y pudo distinguir la temerosa y preocupada expresión que él tenía en su rostro

-Her…hermano –dijo en un tono apenas audible, sentía como si sus cuerdas bucales se destrozaran con cada palabra

-Resiste Kodachi…por favor –mencionó Kuno con su voz comenzándosele a quebrar. La joven lo miró por unos instantes más, le dedicó una diminuta sonrisa y cerró sus ojos por última vez

-No…hermana…despierta –dijo él aumentando el ritmo de su respiración, levantó su cabeza y miró a los militares que aún se encontraban ahí -¡Tienen que hacer algo! ¡Se los suplico!- los soldados lo miraron con desilusión, bajaron la cabeza y la movieron lentamente de un lado a otro, dando a entender que ya nada se podía hacer -¡NOO!... ¡NOO!...¡KODAACHII!... ¡TÚ NO, POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!... ¡KODAACHII!

Kuno abrazó el cuerpo de su hermana con intensidad, como queriendo no dejarla ir, pegó la cabeza de Kodachi a su pecho, recargó su mejilla en la frente de la chica y la sostuvo firmemente, derramaba gruesas lágrimas desesperadamente al mismo tiempo que emitía sonoros sollozos de dolor sin importarle que lo estuvieran observando, quería irse con ella y dejar atrás todo, sentía el mundo venírsele encima y su corazón encogiéndosele, la rabia y la tristeza se acumulaban en su interior dando como resultando fuertes gritos de impotencia.

Después de muchos esfuerzos por separar al muchacho de su hermana, por fin los rescatistas lograron convencer a Kuno de que los acompañara a uno de los albergues, claro que a él ya nada le importaba, nada, solo caminaba arrastrando los pies con la cabeza hacia el pavimento, era como si el mundo hubiese dejado de existir para él.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Sigo sin entender por qué dices que pudiste haberlo evitado–dijo Nabiki mirándolo pacientemente

-Yo no estaba con ella cuando sucedió todo, Kodachi y Sasuke estaban solos, no hice nada por protegerlos

-Kuno, nadie podría saber lo que sucedería y aún si hubieras estado ahí, nada garantizaba que pudieras…

-¡No lo entiendes, yo debí haber estado con ellos! ¡Tal vez hubiera podido hacer algo para salvarlos, o al menos morir junto a ellos! ¡Si tan sólo hubiera…!

-El hubiera no existe Kuno, así que ya deja de culparte, nada remedias haciendo eso –dijo la mediana de las Tendo con un duro tono para luego entristecer su mirada -Tú al menos lo sabes…sabes qué fue lo que ocurrió con tu familia…en cambio yo…no tengo idea si me hermana está viva o muerta

-Créeme Nabiki, saberlo no es ningún consuelo –mencionó amargamente agachando la cabeza

-Claro que sí, tú no sientes esta incertidumbre matándote por dentro- mencionó ella luchando por que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos, giró su cabeza y dio comió otra pequeña porción de sopa tratando de distraer su mente de esos espantosos pensamientos sobre el paradero de Akane. El silencio se hizo nuevamente entre ellos dos, escuchándose solamente el ruido de los palillos chocando contra los platos de comida, esto hasta que Kuno habló de nuevo dedicándole una mirada llena de comprensión

-Me alegra que tú estés aquí, Nabiki Tendo –de nueva cuenta se sujetaron de la mano y la chica le regresó la misma mirada acompañada de una leve sonrisa

En otro punto del albergue se podía ver a una chica de cabello púrpura, se encontraba arrodillada al pie de un futón en donde estaba recostado un muchacho a quien la joven le sujetaba y acariciaba delicadamente una de sus manos, Shampoo observaba con insistencia el rostro de Mousse quien todavía permanecía inconsciente, ya se veía un poco más estable, la tarde anterior el doctor Tofú regresó a lo que quedaba de su consultorio y logró rescatar algunos medicamentos más, otras pocas vendas, gasas, guantes, tubos médicos, frascos con suero y además un pequeño tanque de oxígeno que siempre reservaba para cualquier emergencia, en éste caso lo utilizó para el joven chino conectando un delgado tubo en su nariz para que su organismo pudiera recibir oxígeno, además también le colocó otra manguera en una mano para que con el suero no se deshidratara

-(Mutsu…despierta)- murmuró la amazona hablando en chino pasando su mano por una de las pálidas mejillas del chico, su abuela también se encontraba ayudando al doctor Tofú, aunque la anciana no conociera mucho sobre el campo de la medicina, sí sabía algunos remedios caseros que seguramente serían muy útiles. Shampoo estaba sumamente deprimida por todos los acontecimientos y en especial por lo sucedido a Mousse, Tofú le había dicho que no se podría saber exactamente cuándo se terminaría el estado de coma del muchacho, cosa que la desanimó aún más, se sentía increíblemente mal con ello, en su corazón crecían a cada instante el remordimiento y la culpa por las veces en que trató con la punta del pie al pobre chico, él siempre estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ella, incluso…hasta su propia vida, pero Shampoo nunca logró verlo, nunca se permitió conocerlo, nunca le dio la más mínima oportunidad, nunca supo apreciar los detalles con los cuales por más pequeños que fuesen, Mousse le demostraba todo el amor que sentía por ella, ¿Y qué hizo siempre Shampoo?, nada más que rechazarlo, humillarlo, despreciarlo, lastimarlo, fue en ese instante en que la amazona comprobó en carne propia: nunca nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido –(Pero yo no te quiero perder Mutsu…no quiero)

Silenciosas lágrimas recorrieron lentamente su rostro y apretó con más fuerza la mano de Mousse, no se había separado de él en ningún momento, quería estar ahí cuando despertara, quería decirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento, eran tantas cosas que parecían asfixiarla, se sentía tan molesta que se llegó a avergonzar de ella misma, ella no merecía todo el amor que el joven le ofrecía, simplemente no se lo merecía.

-(Abre tus ojos …hay tanto que decirte…)- mencionaba ella en voz baja –(Tengo que darte las gracias por salvarme… eres muy valiente …quiero decirte que eres importante para mí…pero sobre todo…tengo que pedirte perdón Mutsu, fui una idiota al no apreciarte, al lastimarte, ahora me doy cuenta de que yo soy la ciega y no tú, ciega al no ver que todo lo que necesitaba estaba frente a mí) – más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos pero continuó hablando- (Por favor despierta…necesito escuchar que me perdonas…no me lo merezco pero quiero enmendar mi error…quiero decirte que…te necesito Mutsu)

Mientras avanzaba el día, el ambiente que rodeaba tal lugar, en general ya se encontraba más calmado aunque sin dejar de lado la melancolía y la preocupación, el doctor Tofú seguía atendiendo a más heridos, en ese momento estaba vendándole un brazo a un hombre que recién había llegado, Kasumi y Cologne eran de gran ayuda, asistían al joven médico muy bien y ahora las cosas le resultaban un tanto menos complicadas.

-¡Doctor Tofú! –se escuchó un grito desde el otro extremo del albergue, Tofú dejó a la mayor de las Tendo terminando el vendaje, se puso de pie y pudo ver al chico perdido corriendo rápidamente hacia él

-¿Qué ocurre Ryoga?

-Por favor venga rápido… -dijo el chico sujetando al hombre del brazo y jalándolo con firmeza –Ukyo está ardiendo en fiebre

El médico se acercó de prisa y pudo ver la escena que en ese momento se desarrollaba, observó a Ukyo recostada en su futón con Ranma a un costado de ella, el ojiazul había decidido estar con su amiga y ayudar a Ryoga a cuidar de ella, no quería estar cerca de su padre, él, Soun e incluso el maestro Happosai parecían estar idos, sin querer creer la situación y sin hacer nada para ayudar, simplemente estaban encadenados a la inútil amargura y desconsuelo, Ranma igualmente sentía dolor, demasiado si se podía decir, en su corazón y en su mente no estaba más que la imagen de Akane, en toda la noche no había podido dormir por estar pensando en una forma de salir a buscarla, pero aun así no podía dejar de angustiarse también por sus demás amigos, en ese momento se encontraba acariciando sutilmente el cabello de la cocinera, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados con una notable expresión de malestar, sus mejillas estaban rojas, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, mantenía una respiración irregular y no paraba de sudar frío

El doctor Tofú apenas tocó la frente de la castaña y retiró su mano de inmediato, se arrodillo al igual que Ryoga y miró a ambos chicos

-¿Desde cuándo tiene la fiebre tan alta?

-Desde anoche…no hemos podido bajarle la temperatura con nada –dijo Ryoga

-Es cierto, Uchan no ha dejado de temblar desde la madrugada

-No es posible… tiene más de 39 grados de temperatura, es justamente lo que temía que sucediera –dijo el doctor sacando algo de alcohol y gasas de su maletín para después hacer una seña con su mano indicando a Kasumi que se acercara

-¡¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? –Ryoga estaba realmente angustiado y lo que había dicho el doctor no ayudaba mucho

-Al parecer el hombro de Ukyo presenta una infección muy fuerte –dijo Tofú quitando el vendaje que había colocado anteriormente dejando al descubierto la enrojecida lesión –Tendré que lavar la herida de inmediato

El joven doctor indicó a Kasumi que trajera consigo un recipiente con suficiente agua, gasas, uno de los pocos jabones antisépticos con los que contaba y una botella con agua oxigenada, una vez teniendo todo listo, el médico se colocó unos guantes y se dio paso a iniciar con dicha operación

-Escucha Ukyo, esto te dolerá un poco –dijo Tofú antes de empezar, recibiendo como respuesta un diminuto movimiento de cabeza por parte de la chica, ella abrió un poco sus ojos y vio a Ryoga sujetarle una de sus manos –De acuerdo, voy a comenzar

La castaña cerró sus ojos apretándolos con fuerza al momento en que el chorro de agua cayó sobre su piel lastimada, el dolor se incrementó con el toque de las gasas enjabonadas frotando su herida una y otra vez, su respiración se aceleró y dejó escapar pequeños quejidos a causa del enorme ardor que sentía sobre su hombro, para ella era como si enormes y ardientes brasas la quemaran sin piedad, Ryoga permanecía sin soltarla, dándose cuenta de que a cada momento Ukyo oprimía su mano con más intensidad, Ranma miraba preocupado el panorama, teniendo fe en la resistencia de su amiga y en la capacidad del doctor. Finalmente la agonía de la chica se fue terminando al momento en que le fue colocado un nuevo vendaje en su hombro, ella simplemente relajó su cuerpo y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados en una expresión relajada

-Bien, con esto la fiebre disminuirá un poco –dijo el médico poniéndose de pie –Pero aun así debo continuar lavando la herida por lo menos dos veces al día

-Con eso Uchan ya estará bien ¿cierto?

-No del todo Ranma, además de los lavados, Ukyo necesita recibir antibiótico y pues me temo que ahora no contamos con el suficiente…

-¿Qué pasará con Ukyo entonces? –preguntó el chico perdido dirigiendo su mirada a Tofú

-Al no recibir suficiente medicamento, la infección regresará y por lo tanto también la fiebre y ésta vez con mayor intensidad, tener alta temperatura es muy peligroso, podría poner en peligro la vida de Ukyo

-¿Y qué pasó con la ayuda que usted mencionó antes? ¿En qué momento piensa llegar? –habló Ryoga nuevamente esta vez con un tono molesto

-Según informes ya llegó a Tokio, lo único que nos resta es esperar a que sea traída a Nerima…créanme que yo soy el más interesado en que esa ayuda llegue lo más pronto posible –con esto, el doctor Tofú se retiró dejando a Ranma y a Ryoga con unas expresiones de clara preocupación en sus rostros. El ojiazul giró su cabeza, miró una vez más a su mejor amiga y luego caminó con paso firme hacia donde su padre y el Sr. Tendo se encontraban, dejando solos por unos minutos al chico perdido y a la castaña

-Ry…Ryoga… -murmuró la chica abriendo nuevamente sus ojos dejando ver su intenso color azul

-Ukyo…calma…todo está bien –le dijo el muchacho sin soltar su mano

-Me…me duele mucho el hombro

-Lo sé, descuida, el dolor pronto pasará –mencionó acariciando su mejilla

-Gracias…por cuidarme

-No tienes nada que agradecer Ukyo

-Ryoga…tengo miedo…por favor no te vayas…no me dejes sola –dijo mientras una solitaria lágrima recorría su cara, en verdad se sentía muy asustada, en efecto, se encontraba sola, siempre había tenido presente éste factor, todos sus amigos y conocidos tenían al menos a una persona cercana que estuviera con ellos para apoyarlos, pero no la castaña, él único familiar que tenía era su padre, pero hacía ya mucho tiempo que no lo veía, incluso le atormentaba el pensar que a él también le hubiese ocurrido algo malo, se sentía completamente abandonada y la angustia invadió su cuerpo, hasta que sintió una profunda mirada que el chico perdido le dirigía, una mirada llena de comprensión y consuelo

-No me iré a ningún lado Ukyo, me quedaré contigo –de alguna manera podía entenderla, se sentía de la misma forma, siempre solo, en busca de un lugar al cual pertenecer, siempre trayendo consigo una pesada carga de infortunio pero también siempre aferrado a una pequeña esperanza. Ryoga, al ver por primera vez a Ukyo tan vulnerable, tan delicada, tan frágil, no pudo evitar sentir el incontenible deseo de ayudarla y sobre todo de protegerla

-¿Me…me lo prometes? –dijo ella sintiendo todavía cierto temor

-Te lo prometo –él pudo ver cómo de sus ojos brotaron un par de lágrimas más, el muchacho las retiró con suavidad de su rostro y le sonrió con dulzura, ella le regresó el mismo gesto y volvió a cerrar sus ojos con tranquilidad –Descansa Ukyo

Ryoga esperó a que la castaña se durmiera, se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde estaba Ranma quien lo había llamado instantes antes, ambos estaban parados en un rincón del albergue cerca de unas cuantas cajas de cartón que contenían alimentos, se colocaron frente a frente y comenzaron a hablar

-Esto no puede seguir así, tenemos que hacer algo –dijo el chico de trenza con determinación en sus ojos

-Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar

-¡¿Esperar?, ¡lo que menos quiero es esperar!

-No hay otra opción, Ranma

-No empieces a hablar como mi padre o el tío Soun, me desespera su actitud de derrotados –el ojiazul había hablado momentos antes con ellos, o más bien trató de hacerlo ya que ninguno de los dos se dignó siquiera a escuchar, ambos, en especial el Sr. Tendo estaban sumidos en una increíble depresión la cual al parecer consumía poco a poco su esperanza

-¡Es que yo tampoco sé que hacer! –respondió el chico perdido

-¡Arghh me siento inútil Ryoga! –exclamó apretando sus puños y frunciendo el ceño mientras caminaba de un lado a otro –¡No me puedo quedar sin hacer nada!

-¡¿Y qué quieres entonces ehh?- el joven de la pañoleta alzó más el volumen de su voz, contuvo una seria mirada y se cruzó de brazos –Nadie puede hacer gran cosa

-¡Mi paciencia se está acabando, no me puedo quedar simplemente viendo a mis amigos y a mi familia sufriendo ¿entiendes?... ¡sobre todo ya no puedo resistir un minuto más sin saber en dónde rayos se encuentra Akane! –gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza en señal de desesperación -¡Me ésta matando el hecho de imaginarme que ella pudiera estar…mu…!

-¡Cállate, ni lo menciones!

-Tengo que salir…tengo que encontrarla

-¿Pero cómo?...nadie puede salir del albergue hasta nuevo aviso

-Tiene que haber una forma –dijo observando a su alrededor esperando a que una idea se cruzara por su mente –No importa cómo pero me iré esta misma noche

-¿Qué?

-¡Escucha, estoy harto de sentir ésta incertidumbre, la impotencia me está comiendo vivo y no pienso seguir soportándolo…saldré al anochecer a buscar a Akane y nadie me va a detener!

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO V

**Disculpen, creo que ahora si me tardé un poco en actualizar pero ya está aquí el quinto episodio, según mis cálculos vamos casi a la mitad de la historia. El siguiente capítulo será ahora de acuerdo a la perspectiva de Akane, pero en fin …¿Qué les pareció éste? Para mí se merece un 8 de calificación jaja tal vez estoy siendo algo exigente conmigo misma pero bueno, la opinión que vale es la de ustedes **

**Muchas gracias de nueva cuenta a Jorgelina san,** **Akane-chanSaotome,** **rubysaotome, 97pupi, Lucille, Hadelqui, itzeldesaotome, Ranmaxakanelindapareja, cj, por dejarme un nuevo comentario y en general agradezco a todos los que se toman un tiempo para leer la historia**

**Nos leemos pronto, Nabiki-san **


	6. Capítulo 6 Te doy mi palabra

"**Un nuevo sol"**

NOTA: Los hechos en éste episodio suceden al mismo tiempo que en el capítulo anterior.

CAPÍTULO VI "TE DOY MI PALABRA"

Sonrió, una sonrisa llena de ternura y curiosidad, durante los últimos treinta minutos se había mantenido en la misma posición, arrodillado en el suelo al lado del futón donde ella dormía, sus ojos no se cansaban de recorrer una y otra vez cada centímetro de aquel fino rostro, su mirada iba desde el azulado y alborotado cabello hasta el final de la barbilla y luego de regreso, pasando por la frente, las cejas, los ojos, los cuales permanecían cerrados dejando ver unas largas y espesas pestañas, la ligeramente respingada nariz y finalmente los delgados y sonrosados labios, todo esto denotando una expresión aparentemente tranquila y pacífica, reposaba una de las pálidas mejillas sobre la almohada y las manos descansaban por debajo del pecho el cual subía y bajaba a causa de la calmada respiración.

La mañana se empezaba a hacer presente, la luz traspasaba la carpa dejando entrar un par de tenues rayos de sol, 6:30 am, ésa era la hora que marcaba el reloj que Ryo llevaba en su muñeca, el chico le echó un vistazo para luego regresar su mirada al rostro de Akane, el día y la noche anterior habían sido pesados, él y los demás militares se habían dedicado a continuar con la ayuda, haciendo un enorme trabajo por recuperar un poco de orden y hacer que al menos algo de paz regresara, pero el caos era demasiado, calles agrietadas, edificios, casas derrumbadas y sobre todo cientos de vidas destrozadas, él nunca se había enfrentado a un desastre de tal magnitud pero el novato soldado tenía una fuerte voluntad y sobre todo, mucha esperanza. Estaba agotado, aún era muy joven para que su cuerpo realizara tales esfuerzos, todavía no tenía el entrenamiento adecuado para soportar esa pesada carga que sus superiores le exigían, pero tenía que hacerlo, no había otra opción, no quería decepcionar a nadie, mucho menos a él mismo.

No había podido dormir casi nada, las tropas regresaron a la base a mitad de la madrugada, razón por la cual el muchacho sólo contaba con escazas cuatro horas de sueño, al día siguiente tenía que levantarse y alistarse nuevamente para continuar con su labor, pero antes de marcharse decidió pasar a ver a esa chica que había rescatado varias horas atrás, aquella chica cuya fortaleza le había impresionado bastante, al entrar a la tienda pudo verla, se encontraba dormida, recostada en una colchoneta y cubierta por una manta, se acercó lentamente sin hacer el menor ruido y la observó, el ambiente estaba tan silencioso que la respiración de Akane se podía escuchar sin ningún problema, pasaron unos instantes más cuando el joven militar ya se encontraba arrodillado a un lado de ella, ahí se quedó, sin hacer movimiento alguno sintiendo cómo los minutos transcurrían sin que él les diera importancia, fue entonces que sin poder evitarlo, acarició sutilmente una de las mejillas de la peliazul con la parte posterior de su mano, algo tenía esa joven para enternecer a Ryo de una manera tal que el chico sintió un enorme deseo de ayudarla, en ese momento los párpados de la chica temblaron ligeramente para que después abriera despacio sus ojos, al percatarse de esto, Ryo apartó rápidamente su mano pero no su mirada, la cual seguía clavada en el rostro de Akane cuya vista pudo distinguir unos familiares orbes verdes que la observaban con curiosidad

-Buen día – dijo él sonriendo levemente manteniéndose arrodillado para estar a la altura de ella -¿Dormiste bien?

-Buenos días…sí, el descanso me hacía falta –respondió Akane devolviendo la sonrisa y observando que nuevamente él traía puesto el uniforme militar

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy? –preguntó al momento en que la menor de las Tendo hacía un intento por sentarse apoyando firmemente sus codos en el futón mientras levantaba su cabeza

-Pues…aun algo… adolorida – respondió despacio haciendo un gesto de dolor por el esfuerzo de tener que soportar el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus brazos al tratar de sentarse, para después sentir una de las manos de Ryo en su cintura y la otra en su brazo derecho

-Déjame ayudarte– dijo sin quitar su sonrisa al mismo tiempo que la sujetaba con firmeza para así poder levantarla lo suficiente para que quedara sentada, le colocó una almohada en la espalda y otra más debajo de su fracturada rodilla izquierda

-Estoy bien – mencionó seriamente mirándolo de manera desafiante, no le gustaba sentirse dependiente de nadie, Akane era una chica fuerte y planeaba demostrarlo aunque estuviese herida, en otras circunstancias y conociendo el carácter de la peliazul, ella jamás hubiese permitido que alguien le ayudara a hacer algo tan simple como sentarse y menos si ese alguien se atrevía a sujetarla de la cintura, pero en esos momentos realmente necesitaba algo de apoyo, su cuerpo todavía estaba muy lastimado y aún no tenía suficiente energía, además de que sus ánimos estaban por los suelos como para comenzar una discusión, pero al ver el sorprendido rostro que había puesto Ryo ante su reacción, se sintió un poco apenada, respiró hondo y trató de incorporarse nuevamente –Quiero decir…gracias

-No hay problema –dijo volviendo a sonreír -¿Tienes hambre? Traeré algo de comer

-Sí…gra…gracias

El muchacho se levantó y se dirigió a la salida de la carpa dejando a la joven sola por un momento, quien con su mirada recorrió dicho sitio como la primera vez que abrió sus ojos, todo estaba exactamente igual, excepto que ahora había un par de cajas más que contenían medicamento, Akane suspiró, se acomodó la manta que la cubría pero al moverse descubrió que sus brazos estaban llenos de moretones y raspaduras, varios tenían algunas suturas, cosa que el día anterior ni siquiera había notado, se inclinó un poco más sintiendo algo de dolor en su espalda y esponjó la almohada que estaba bajo su rodilla, le dolía, a menudo sentía ligeros pinchazos a causa de la fractura, se preocupó, nada de eso era una buena señal, no podría irse pronto de ahí para buscar a su familia, se encontraba realmente lastimada, tendría que esperar más tiempo, cosa que le generó un sentimiento de frustración, apretó sus puños, bajo la mirada y resopló varias veces. En ese momento el sonido que produjeron las botas de Ryo al chocar contra el suelo combinado con el abrir de la tienda, hicieron que despertara de sus pensamientos, Akane levantó la vista y lo vió entrar con una bandeja de comida, al parecer traía algunas rebanadas de pan con algo de jalea de fresa además de un termo con té, los ojos de Akane brillaron al ver los alimentos, en verdad estaba hambrienta

-Aquí tienes –dijo Ryo colocando la charola en el piso –Te ayudo a…

-Yo puedo… -respondió ella estirándose lo más que podía para alcanzar el termo y servirse ella misma una taza de té

-Je, eres una chica muy obstinada ¿no es cierto?

-¿Qué? –dijo ella volteándolo a ver antes de darle el primer sorbo a su bebida, él le dirigió una mirada traviesa al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo y también comenzaba a comer

-Al menos… eso me pareció

-Bueno…siempre me ha gustado hacer las cosas por mí misma –mencionó avergonzada –no me agrada que las personas crean que soy débil o cobarde

-Créeme, yo nunca pensaría que lo eres –ante esto Akane sonrió y bajó la mirada

-Tú…tú también debes ser muy valiente…no cualquiera se enlista en el ejército

-Tenía que hacerlo, yo…no podía defraudar a mi padre

-Sí…la familia…es lo más importante –la menor de las Tendo no pudo evitar sentir sus ojos humedecerse ligeramente al decir aquello, inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire y no dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro

-Akane…lo lamento, no fue mi intención…

-No te preocupes…estoy bien, es sólo que me gustaría tanto poder levantarme, me siento inútil, quisiera salir, quisiera buscarlos

Ryo la miró con increíble ternura y compasión, la chica en verdad se veía realmente con mucho dolor reflejado en su rostro, no solamente por las lesiones que tenía, sino porque ese dolor provenía del corazón, la tarde anterior él había hablado con la sra. Arishima, ella le mencionó la enorme preocupación que tenía la peliazul al no saber dónde se encontraba su familia, él se podía imaginar el terrible sufrimiento que esto conllevaba ya que también había perdido tanto a su padre y a su madre años atrás, conocía perfectamente el sentimiento de impotencia, de angustia y en especial el de soledad, un trago tan amargo que no se le deseaba a nadie

-Akane…yo te voy a ayudar –dijo tomando una de las manos de la chica mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos

-¿De…de verdad?

-Por supuesto… haré todo lo que pueda para verte reunida con tu familia nuevamente

-Muchas gracias –dijo ella sujetando con fuerza la mano de Ryo y dejando escapar una discreta lágrima, su corazón se aceleró y le dedicó una mirada en la cual se podía reflejar todo el agradecimiento que sus palabras no pudieron expresar

-No tienes que agradecerme, mi trabajo es ayudar a las personas…además pensaba hacerlo de cualquier manera…verás que los vamos a encontrar –mencionó con mucha decisión en su tono de voz para después recibir una tímida sonrisa por parte de la joven –Pero primero te voy a pedir tu ayuda, necesito que me des una descripción de tu familia

-Claro, sí

-Bien, adelante –el soldado la miró detenidamente y prestó atención confiando en que las palabras de la peliazul penetrarían en su memoria sin ningún problema

-Mi padre… Soun Tendo, es un hombre alto, moreno, de cabello largo color negro y ojos oscuros, debe estar muy angustiado –dijo recordando las maneras en las que aquel hombre demostraba preocupación, después de todo sus hijas eran lo más importante para él, le había prometido a su esposa que las cuidaría sin importar las circunstancias y seguramente la incertidumbre lo estaría matando, la joven Tendo no pudo más que sentirse culpable al provocar tal sufrimiento en su padre, luego continuó, Akane tenía su mirada perdida, repasando en su mente cada uno de los rostros de las personas que más quería, hablaba pausadamente, tratando de dar la mejor descripción que podía, reflexionaba con cada pensamiento, con cada recuerdo, nunca antes se había detenido a pensar en lo mucho que aquellas personas significaban, en lo mucho que le hacían falta, en todo el cariño que les tenía –También están mis dos hermanas…yo soy la más joven de las tres…primero está Kasumi, ella es la mayor, tiene 20 años, es alta y delgada, con cabello largo y castaño al igual que sus ojos, además tiene una sonrisa encantadora… es la persona más amable y dulce que jamás conocerás…ella ha sido como una madre para todos

-¿Madre? –dijo Ryo algo extrañado

-Sí…mi mamá…murió hace años –la chica sabía que no era necesario mencionar tal cosa, pero aquel joven militar le inspiraba una extraña confianza que le permitía a la peliazul hablar y expresarse con naturalidad

-Lo siento…

-Está bien…Kasumi se ha encargado de cuidarnos a mí y a Nabiki con la misma dedicación con la que lo hubiera hecho nuestra madre

-¿Nabiki?

-Así se llama mi otra hermana, ella tiene 18 años, su cabello es corto, casi como el mío, sólo que el de ella es castaño oscuro, sus ojos son del mismo tono, es un poco más alta que yo e igualmente es delgada –la menor de las Tendo paró de hablar por unos segundos y esbozó una leve sonrisa

-¿Sucede algo?

-Es sólo que nunca creí que extrañaría tanto a Nabiki

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que a ella le encanta meterme en problemas –dijo Akane clavando su mirada en el suelo, en ocasiones le parecía exasperante la manera en que su hermana la manipulaba, le quitaba su dinero, la chantajeaba sacándola de quicio al verse engañada tan fácilmente, pero en ese momento quiso darlo todo por volver a ver el rostro de la mediana de las Tendo, tenerla cerca y darle un fuerte abrazo, incluso llegó a sentir admiración de la gran astucia que Nabiki poseía sin importarle que la mayoría de las ocasiones la utilizase en su contra, enseguida trató de incorporarse nuevamente, exhaló despacio y continuó con las descripciones de Genma y del maestro Happosai, no estaba muy segura de cómo hacerlo, ambos sujetos tenían tantas peculiaridades, en especial el anciano, que era un tanto complicado realizar una descripción exacta tanto física como psicológicamente, cosa que en pasado nunca se había puesto a pensar, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del aprecio que sentía por el sr. Saotome, incluso por el atosigante maestro, ya que al llevar tanto tiempo conviviendo juntos, le gustase o no, ya eran parte de su familia

-Muy bien… -mencionó el muchacho estando a punto de pararse y dirigirse a la salida de la carpa –entonces será mejor que comience con la búsqueda para que…

-Espera…aún falta alguien… –exclamó ella captando nuevamente la atención del soldado quien volviéndose a acercar observó la expresión que Akane había puesto, era una clara muestra de melancolía y tristeza mezcladas con un dulce y esperanzador tono de voz, la peliazul alzó la mirada y sintió en sus ojos una carga de ligeras lágrimas acumulándose lentamente al ver en su mente la imagen de la persona que no había descrito aún -…Ranma

-Te escucho

-Ranma Saotome, él es hijo del tío Genma, es un muchacho de mi edad, es alto, delgado, fuerte… -la menor de las Tendo no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al admitir que el artista marcial se mantenía en buena forma, en su cabeza repasaba una y otra vez la imagen de Ranma, tenía presente hasta el más mínimo rasgo, hasta la más pequeña facción del rostro de aquel muchacho, Akane hablaba pausadamente, con dulzura en cada palabra y su mirada perdida en el vacío, sin dejar de señalar cada una de las características de su prometido, se imaginaba estando frente a él, observándolo de pies a cabeza, su bien trabajado cuerpo, su cabello negro y brilloso recogido perfectamente en su acostumbrada trenza, su enigmática sonrisa, siempre con un toque de picardía y vivacidad, pero sobre todo, sus ojos, esos grandes orbes azules, pocos tenían la profundidad, la intensidad que la mirada de Ranma Saotome poseía, si era cierto el dicho "los ojos son la ventana del alma", la de él era única, puede que Ranma fuera molesto, grosero, perezoso, necio, testarudo, orgulloso y demás defectos adjudicados por Akane, ella sabía que él tenía buen corazón, era noble, comprensivo, valiente, una persona con la que se pude contar sin importar la situación, la menor de las Tendo no pudo seguir luchando contra sus impulsos, varias gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas llegando hasta su barbilla, llegó a la conclusión de que tanta cotidianidad, tanta convivencia, tantas discusiones se habían vuelto algo tan normal, tan común y habitual en su vida que ahora, viéndolo todo desde otra perspectiva, la chica de ojos marrones se dio cuenta de que no eran más que obstáculos que le impedían apreciar todas las cualidades de su familia, todas las cualidades de Ranma, sintió nostalgia al no aprovechar cada instante, cada minuto que había tenido al lado de sus seres queridos, quería tenerlos cerca, que estuvieran ahí, con ella, el sentimiento de soledad se apoderó nuevamente de su cuerpo haciendo brotar nuevas lágrimas, un profundo miedo se acumuló en su interior dedicado específicamente a una persona, extrañaba a Ranma, le aterraba pensar que pudiera estar herido, o peor aún, muerto, la idea de no volverlo a ver hacía que su corazón se encogiese y la hacía sentir una desesperación terrible, lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber que Ranma estaba bien

-Debes quererlo mucho ¿verdad? –habló Ryo después de escuchar esas palabras llenas de sentimiento que había pronunciado la chica

-Yo…yo… sí -Akane no dijo más, simplemente agachó la cabeza y sollozó levemente

-Imagino que así es –mencionó el ojiverde, sin duda aquel muchacho debía ser una persona muy importante en la vida de la peliazul -¿Supongo que él es tu primo? –concluyó al recordar que ella había dicho que él era hijo de su "tío" Genma

-¿Cómo?...No…no…en realidad él es…Ranma es mi…mi prometido –dijo secándose las lágrimas para después cambiarlas por un discreto color carmín

-¿Prometido?- preguntó algo sorprendido

-Sí…nuestros padres arreglaron nuestro compromiso hace tiempo

-Ya veo… -dijo bajando el tono de voz y también la mirada –seguramente él también está muy preocupado por ti, debe estar buscándote, sin duda debe quererte con la misma fuerza que tú a él

-No lo sé…nunca hablamos de eso

-¿Por qué no?

-Es…es…complicado –dijo cabizbaja desviando la mirada y sintiendo una vez más sus ojos empaparse

-La vida misma es complicada, eso es lo interesante, si las cosas fuesen fáciles todo sería aburrido ¿no crees? –sonrió para después suspirar profundamente, Akane permanecía con una expresión neutral sin apartar su vista del militar, era cierto, su vida era de todo menos aburrida, comenzó a sonreír poco a poco y enseguida escuchó la voz de Ryo nuevamente -¿Sabes? Yo creo que Ranma es afortunado de tener a alguien como tú a su lado

La pequeña Tendo no sabía cómo responder, simplemente le dedicó una dulce sonrisa mientras él le ofrecía un pañuelo de tela para limpiar su mojado rostro, justo en ese momento ambos se percataron de que la enfermera Arishima entraba poco a poco en la tienda luciendo su amigable y maternal expresión, tanto Akane como Ryo apuntaron sus miradas hacia la sonriente mujer, el joven soldado se puso de pie y la peliazul bebió el último trago de su taza de té

-Buen día cariño, ¿cómo amaneciste? –preguntó la dama acercándose a ella y tocando su frente para medir su temperatura

-Mejor…muchas gracias

-Me alegra tanto escuchar eso –Naoko Arishima recogió la bandeja de comida que para ese momento ya se encontraba vacía –Será mejor que me lleve esto…dentro de un rato te traeré ropa limpia y te ayudaré a cambiar ¿está bien querida?

-Sí…se lo agradezco mucho

-A propósito Ryo, me parece que te necesitan allá afuera –dijo la dama dirigiéndose al chico de ojos verdes

-De acuerdo, voy enseguida –mencionó el muchacho, pero antes de marcharse miró nuevamente a la joven, se colocó en cuclillas una vez más, con su mano derecha sujetó delicadamente el rostro de ella y clavó su mirada en los ojos marrones lo cuales se encontraba bastante enrojecidos e hinchados con una expresión de inmensa tristeza y preocupación –Escúchame bien Akane…te doy mi palabra de que encontraré a tu familia…encontraré a Ranma…volverás a verlos, te lo prometo

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO VI

**Aquí por fin está el capítulo 6, algo corto comparado con los otros, pero a partir del siguiente es cuando la búsqueda comenzará por fin, empiecen la cuenta regresiva, faltan pocos capítulos para el reencuentro de Ranma y de Akane**

**Pido mil disculpas por la tardanza en actualizar y ya sé que siempre prometo que subiré capítulos más rápidamente pero es que ahora sí traía la inspiración por los suelos, me costó mucho trabajo éste capítulo, tuve un bloqueo horrible, había días en que sólo escribía unos cuantos renglones y la mente se me quedaba en blanco, pero bueno lo importante es que aquí estamos de nuevo.**

**Gracias en verdad a 97pupi, cjs, Jorgi, L-na012, Itzel, Hadelqui, carmen15, selene por sus nuevos comentarios y también a todos los que se dan una vuelta por aquí, cada vez tengo más visitas, reviews, favoritos, hits y alertas, me ponen muy contenta **

**Gracias por su paciencia, recuerden que toda sugerencia, opinión y crítica constructiva es bienvenida, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**Nabiki-san**


	7. Capítulo 7 Hasta debajo de las piedras

"**Un nuevo sol"**

CAPÍTULO VII "HASTA DEBAJO DE LAS PIEDRAS"

La tarde había caído trayendo consigo algo de calma para los habitantes de Nerima, el caos había disminuido un poco haciendo nacer una nueva oportunidad de salir adelante, de renacer, pero aun así, en las calles todavía se podía respirar un agrio aire de melancolía y tristeza el cual embriaga el ambiente, en especial en el interior de los oscuros albergues, donde el desconsuelo mezclado con la fe daban como resultado un pequeño rayo de esperanza

-Ukyo… -murmuró Ryoga mientras acariciaba una de las pálidas mejillas de la chica quien se encontraba profundamente dormida recostada en su futón, respiraba tranquilamente y su expresión era relajada, estaba agotada de sentir tanto dolor y el dormir la hacía olvidarse de todo aquello aunque fuese tan solo por un rato, hacía una hora de que el doctor Tofú había lavado por segunda vez su herida aquel día, para ella era un momento de increíble tormento, el agua que caía sobre su piel lastimada aparentaba ser aceite hirviendo y las gasas que el médico frotaba contra su hombro parecían tener espinas que se clavaban en su herida una y otra vez, el chico perdido observaba con fortaleza el calvario que su amiga soportaba cada vez que Tofú limpiaba su herida, la respiración agitada de Ukyo, sus ojos cerrados apretando con fuerza sus párpados al igual que sus dientes, su cuerpo lleno de tensión moviendo levemente sus piernas, escuchar los pequeños quejidos que la chica emitía y ver una que otra lágrima de dolor brotar de sus ojos azules, Ryoga sentía angustia al mirar todo aquello, el suplicio era demasiado y lo único que el chico podía hacer era sujetar firmemente la mano de la castaña.

Al terminar de limpiar la herida, el doctor se puso de pie y al igual que lo había hecho aquella mañana, miró con preocupación el rostro de la cocinera, otro día había pasado sin que esa ayuda tan necesaria hiciera su aparición, según informes ya habían llegado varios cargamentos de medicinas y alimentos a Tokio, el problema ahora era distribuirlos lo más rápido posible a las diferentes localidades y albergues, Ukyo, al igual que muchos otros, incluido Mousse, necesitaba del medicamento con urgencia, los lavados ya no serían suficientes para la ojiazul, cuyo caso era uno de los más graves y delicados del lugar, si no recibía antibiótico pronto, la infección en su hombro se complicaría demasiado logrando que su temperatura aumentase peligrosamente casi hasta un grado mortal, Ryoga estaba enterado de todo esto, en su interior se acumulaban más y más sentimientos y pensamientos a cada instante, no dejaba de sentir temor con la idea de perder a Ukyo, se había dado cuenta de que ella era importante, era su amiga y la quería, no podía permitir que algo malo le pasara, estaba decidido a ayudarla, por otro lado, la terrible angustia de no saber el paradero de Akane le quitaba fuerzas , mientras que en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la conversación que había tenido con Ranma al medio día

FLASHBACK

-Tengo que salir…tengo que encontrarla

-¿Pero cómo?...nadie puede salir del albergue hasta nuevo aviso

-Tiene que haber una forma –dijo Ranma observando a su alrededor esperando a que una idea se cruzara por su mente –No importa cómo pero me iré esta misma noche

-¿Qué?

-¡Escucha, estoy harto de sentir ésta incertidumbre, la impotencia me está comiendo vivo y no pienso seguir soportándolo…saldré al anochecer a buscar a Akane y nadie me va a detener!

-Estás loco, Saotome –dijo Ryoga reflejando incredulidad en su tono de voz

-No me importa lo que pienses Ryoga, yo iré por Akane y no regresaré hasta traerla conmigo

-¡¿Y qué es lo que harás? ¿En dónde piensas buscarla? -ambos muchachos tenían una desafiante mirada, ninguno sabía qué era exactamente lo que tenían que hacer, estaban preocupados y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, asustados

-¡No sé!... ¡No sé!... ¡No sé! –gritó el ojiazul con desesperación caminando de un lado a otro con las manos en su cabeza -¡Buscaré en cada calle, en cada albergue, en cada rincón de Nerima hasta encontrarla!... ¡Soy capaz de buscar hasta por debajo de cada piedra!

-¡¿Ya te diste cuenta del alboroto que hay allá afuera?, ¡es como buscar una aguja en un pajar!

-¡Yo tengo que hacer algo, Ryoga! –dijo sujetando fuertemente de los hombros al chico perdido

-¡Cálmate Ranma! –Ryoga se libró del firme agarre y formó puños con sus manos –Entiendo tu desesperación, a mí también me importa mucho Akane, pero no podemos hacer nada

-¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Me estás diciendo que me tengo que resignar a que Akane esté perdida?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!, ¡Pero creo que lo mejor es pensar bien las cosas y no cometer una tontería! –el chico de la pañoleta habló con firmeza fijando su vista en los ojos azules que tenía en frente

-¡No puedo…no puedo seguir así, esperando sin hacer nada! ¡Entiende, no puedo más! –gritó Ranma dando un fuerte golpe con su puño a la pared que tenía más cercana para luego recargar su frente en ésta, sintiendo la frialdad del muro contra su piel

-Ranma… -susurró el otro muchacho colocando una mano en el hombro del ojiazul, compartiendo su impotencia, sintiendo su dolor, pero antes de que alcanzara a decir algo más, el chico de trenza giró su cuerpo y miró a Ryoga nuevamente a los ojos con seriedad

-Compréndeme por favor, Ryoga…no me detendré… haré lo que yo crea que sea correcto

Hibiki bajó su mirada por un instante para después volver a levantarla, lo miró por unos segundos más y sin todavía estar lo suficientemente convencido, guardó sus palabras y asintió levemente una sola vez con la cabeza sabiendo que no podría dar argumento que convenciera al testarudo Saotome, dio media vuelta pero antes de que pudiera dar algún paso para irse, escuchó la voz de Ranma una vez más

-¿Vendrás conmigo? –preguntó, haciendo que el chico perdido volviera a encontrarse con su rostro mostrando una expresión neutral

-¿Cómo?

-Necesitaré de tu apoyo… no podré solo

-Yo…le prometí a Ukyo que me quedaría con ella todo el tiempo…no puedo dejarla sola y menos en el estado en el que se encuentra –dijo pausadamente recodando aquella conversación en la que una muy asustada castaña le pedía con lágrimas en los ojos que no la abandonara mientras apretaba con firmeza la mano del muchacho haciendo sentir a Ryoga una inmensa preocupación, provocando que su cuerpo entero se tensara, pero también estaba ahí la insoportable necesidad de encontrar a Akane, de saber que se encontraba bien, después de todo esa joven era la que había ocupado su corazón y su mente durante los últimos años, fue entonces cuando un enorme nudo se formó en la garganta del chico, una sensación tan desagradable que fácilmente se pudo ver reflejada en sus ojos

-Ukyo también me preocupa bastante, ella es otra de las razones por las que no veo la hora de salir de éste maldito albergue… –mencionó Ranma en un tono más bajo, haciendo hincapié en la inquietud que igualmente sentía a causa de la seria situación en la que se encontraba su mejor amiga –El doctor Tofú dijo que la ayuda estaba comenzando a llegar a la ciudad ¿cierto?

-Así es, tal vez en otros albergues ya haya llegado algo de medicamento

-¿Entonces qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí?, no podemos estar simplemente esperando a que sea demasiado tarde, debemos actuar, traer la ayuda nosotros mismos –dijo mientras observaba cómo la mirada de Ryoga bajaba hasta el suelo de forma pensativa y al ver que éste no emitía ninguna respuesta, el ojiazul volvió a hablar –Escucha, no me quiero arrepentir por algo que no hice sabiendo que sí podía hacerlo, no quiero verme a mí mismo y a más personas desperdiciando lágrimas de dolor a causa de una tragedia que se pudo haber evitado, piensa que hay muchos que nos necesitan, piensa en Ukyo…en Mousse…en Akane

-Tienes…razón –contestó despacio levantando la frente

-Acompáñame Ryoga… tú eres el único que realmente puede ayudarme

-Lo haré, cuenta conmigo –mencionó con voz decidida recibiendo como respuesta una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa por parte del chico de trenza en la cual se reflejaba un enorme agradecimiento mezclado con un toque de complicidad, a la cual, Ryoga correspondió con una igual

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

El joven de la pañoleta continuaba observando el rostro dormido de Ukyo con una mirada algo perdida mientras escuchaba su calmada respiración, no dejaba de darle vueltas a aquella conversación y en especial al último gesto que ambos chicos habían realizado al concluirla.

No podían negarlo y aunque ninguno fuera capaz de admitirlo y aceptarlo, no había dudas, entre ese par de rivales existía un fuerte lazo de amistad, un lazo que increíble e irónicamente se había forjado a base de peleas, batallas y combates, no importaba la cantidad innumerable de "burlas e insultos" que Ryoga había recibido de Ranma a causa de su terrible sentido de la orientación o de sus transformaciones en P-chan, no importaba el sin número de "amenazas de muerte" que Ranma había escuchado por parte de Ryoga cada vez que llegaba de un viaje de entrenamiento retándolo a un nuevo duelo, no importaba el enfrentamiento que tenían por la misma chica que curiosamente ahora los unía para trabajar juntos una vez más, como un equipo, eso eran justamente, un equipo que se complementaba mutuamente, increíble resistencia por un lado, habilidad suficiente por el otro, pero sobre todo fuerza y nobleza por parte de ambos, Ranma lo sabía, fue por eso que le pidió al chico perdido su ayuda, él sabía que Ryoga no podía fallar, lo había comprobado en el pasado en los múltiples combates que habían tenido, muchos de ellos irónicamente al tratar de rescatar a Akane, esto le daba al ojiazul la certeza de que juntos encontrarían lo que estaban buscando

Ranma se encontraba sentado en un futón al lado de su padre, en cuyos ojos todavía había rastros de incredulidad pero sobre todo de negación ante los recientes acontecimientos, Happosai y Soun se encontraban igualmente sumidos en la depresión, la única diferencia era que el Sr. Tendo mostraba un poco más de iniciativa para ayudar a lo que se necesitara.

La mirada del chico de la trenza estaba clavada en algún punto del aire, planeando lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, él y Ryoga se habían quedado conversando durante unos momentos más, ambos estaban dispuestos a salir del albergue, no estaban preocupados por aquello, después de todo no sería tan complicado burlar a los pocos militares que resguardaban el lugar, lo que sí resultaría difícil sería buscar y traer ellos mismos esos medicamentos que tanto se necesitaban, además de que ninguno descansaría hasta ver el rostro de la menor de las Tendo una vez más, hasta traerla de regreso sana y salva, después de pensarlo y planearlo mejor, decidieron que no sería conveniente salir al anochecer como lo había dicho Ranma en un principio, sino al contrario, el escape se efectuaría en la madrugada, casi al amanecer.

El ojiazul preparaba su mente, concentrándose específicamente en una sola cosa, encontrar a Akane, a su Akane, se había prometido a sí mismo que dedicaría todo su esfuerzo, su vida si era necesario por tenerla a su lado nuevamente, la noche pasada no había podido dormir casi nada, se arrepentía de todos y cada uno de los momentos perdidos o desperdiciados en tantas estúpidas discusiones con su prometida, de tan solo pensar en lo tonto que había sido por no apreciar lo que tenía junto a él cuando pudo, lo hacía apretar sus puños y contener las lágrimas que repentinamente se formaban en sus ojos, respiraba hondo, tratando de controlarse, estaba frustrado, enojado, furioso consigo mismo.

Fue entonces cuando Ranma dejó sus pensamientos a un lado por un momento y vio a su alrededor, la mayoría de las personas se mostraban ya con más serenidad comparados al día anterior, aunque la angustia y la melancolía no daban indicios de marcharse por completo, claro que en ningún rostro se mostraba una tristeza tan grande como la que Kuno Tatewaki mostraba en el suyo, sus mejillas estaban pálidas como la cera, ya no quedaba rastro de aquella orgullosa y altiva mirada que Kuno poseía siempre tratando de demostrar superioridad y aires de poeta, era ahora todo lo contrario, sus ojos estaban apagados, sin brillo, vacíos de tanto llorar en silencio y rojos e hincados por la falta de sueño, sus manos y labios estaban secos, su rizada cabellera estaba despeinada y alborotada y su cuerpo rígido, tenso, manteniéndose siempre en la misma posición, Ranma se había enterado de la terrible pérdida que el joven de la espada enfrentaba, en verdad lo lamentaba mucho, era cierto que Kodachi y Sasuke no eran santos de su devoción pero nunca, nunca les hubiera deseado la muerte y menos el sufrimiento que apuñalaba el corazón de Kuno, Nabiki continuaba manteniéndose a su lado, la chica tampoco se veía bien, la picardía y astucia que sus ojos reflejaban eran ahora sustituidas por una constante mirada perdida, le dolía sobremanera el no saber de su hermana, bastante tenía con la muerte de su madre, cosa que nunca pudo superar del todo, lo único que perecía conservar era un toque de la frialdad que tanto la caracterizaba, trataba de no llorar, o al menos de que nadie la viera cuando lo hacía, quería ser fuerte, por su padre, por Kasumi (quien continuaba intentando distraer su tristeza ayudando al doctor Tofú), por Ranma, por ella misma.

La noche llegó lentamente, para Ranma fueron las horas más largas de toda su vida, no veía el momento de comenzar la búsqueda de Akane, ya tenía todo casi listo, él y Ryoga lo habían planeado bien a lo largo de lo que restó del día con mucha discreción, en la mochila del chico perdido habían empacado suficiente comida, un par de mantas, vendas y unas cuantas gasas por si encontraban a la peliazul con alguna herida, el joven de trenza había informado de sus planes a su padre y a la familia Tendo, quienes lo miraron con profundo agradecimiento, Kasumi no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas al igual que Soun, no fue un llanto dramático y exagerado como comúnmente lo haría el padre de las Tendo, esta vez, las lágrimas demostraron una sincera gratitud y reconocimiento, una vez más comprobaba todo lo que el ojiazul quería a su hija y lo que era capaz de hacer por ella, para Soun no cabía la menor duda de que no habría podido tener un mejor yerno, Genma sintió un fuerte pinchazo de orgullo en su corazón haciendo que se dibujara una leve sonrisa en su rostro, ambos adultos al igual que el doctor Tofú decidieron colaborar en la distracción de los militares para que así Ryoga y Ranma pudieran salir sin problemas. La hora acordada había sido a las 4:30 am, de esa forma, los muchachos tendrían todo el día para buscar a la pequeña Tendo

Eran las 11:45 de la noche, Ranma comió un poco y luego se dirigió hasta su futón para descansar un rato antes de partir, pero justo a unos instantes de que se recostara, escuchó una voz conocida a sus espaldas

-Ranma…

-Shampoo… -dijo al momento de girar su cuerpo y encontrarse de frente a la amazona, se sorprendió, nunca había visto a la joven china de aquella manera, la siempre alegre, fuerte, seductora e indomable Shampoo se mostraba ahora sumisa, dócil, e indefensa con una expresión increíblemente deprimida y abatida, sus expresivos ojos ahora estaban hechos un mar de silenciosas lágrimas que despacio recorrían sus descoloridas mejillas hasta llegar a su mentón -¿Qué sucede? ¿Ha ocurrido algo con Mousse?

-No…sigue igual…inconsciente –mencionó con un tono tan bajo que apenas se alcanzó a escuchar

-No te preocupes Shampoo, él despertará y estará bien, ya lo vas a ver –trató de consolarla pero era inútil, gruesas gotas de agua seguían brotando de los ojos de la joven, realmente estaba desconsolada y no era para menos, el estado de coma del muchacho era algo insoportable para ella, era como si Mousse estuviese estancado, no había vida ni muerte para él

-Me siento…tan mal…ya no podré soportarlo más

-Sí podrás…Mousse te necesita

-Sí, él me necesita, por eso he tomado una decisión –dijo firmemente retirando con la parte posterior de su mano las lágrimas que recorrían su cara para después mirar a los ojos al chico –Quiero ir con ustedes

-¿Cómo dices?

-Escuché que Ryoga y tú saldrán a buscar a Akane y a traer medicina

-Así es

-Quiero ir también

-Shampoo, no creo que sea una buena idea que tú…-dijo antes de ser bruscamente interrumpido por la amazona quien gritaba con voz quebrada

-¡No me quedaré aquí! ¡Yo iré! –exclamó encarando a Ranma, Shampoo hablaba con decisión y sin titubeos en el idioma -¡Ayudaré a Mousse! ¡Traeré medicina para él!

-Pero…

-¡Ranma, él está muy mal, el suero que tiene casi se agota y yo no puedo permitir que algo más terrible le suceda!

-No…no lo sé…

-¡Por favor! ¡Deja que los acompañe!...Es lo menos que puedo hacer por Mousse después de todo lo que lo he lastimado…él es bueno, no merece nada de lo que le está pasando, en todo caso yo soy la que debería ocupar su lugar, me lo he ganado a pulso

-No digas eso Shampoo, todos cometemos errores –trató de tranquilizarla pero la joven china lloraba lágrimas de rabia, de vergüenza hacia ella misma

-Por eso quiero que él se recupere, para pedirle perdón, si es que él considera que me lo merezco…además…también quiero ayudarte a buscar a Akane

-¿De…de verdad?

-Sí –dijo ella clavando su mirada en el piso –Por fin me ha quedado claro que…tú la quieres ¿No es así?

-Shampoo… yo…

-Está bien, no tienes que darme explicaciones, ya lo entendí, por eso tengo que ofrecerle disculpas a ella también –el ojiazul no sabía qué decir exactamente, estaba realmente asombrado por lo que Shampoo le acababa de decir, nunca se lo esperó de ella precisamente, de su seguidora más insistente, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarla con ternura y gratitud, llegó a la conclusión de que desgraciadamente tuvo que ocurrir una tragedia para que la amazona sentara cabeza y se diera cuenta de cómo estaban en realidad las cosas, tanto con Mousse como con él y Akane

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Muy segura –respondió ya más calmada pero sin quitar esa penetrante mirada, a Ranma no le sorprendió, sabía que esa chica era muy tenaz y con mucha voluntad para lo que se proponía, además, Shampoo no era ningún estorbo, al contrario, sería de gran ayuda

-De acuerdo, partiremos en la madrugada –la chica sonrió y abrazó ligeramente al joven para después dirigirse hacia su bisabuela, comunicarle lo planeado y alistar sus cosas para partir

…**.**

El doctor Tofú miró una vez su reloj, 4:15 de la madrugada era la hora que marcaba, él sabía del plan formulado por sus jóvenes amigos y estaba dispuesto a colaborar, él creía firmemente que Akane se encontraba bien, algo se lo decía, una corazonada tal vez, confiaba con plenitud en que el ojiazul regresaría con ella, no tenía ninguna duda, además él era uno de los más impacientes por la llegada de nuevos y más medicamentos y equipo para atender a todos aquellos que lo requerían, el joven médico con ayuda de Kasumi se encargaban de atender a todas y cada una de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar y era obvio que necesitaba un descanso, las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran cada vez más grandes, pero lo que lo debilitaba más era ver la enorme carga de tristeza que la mayor de las Tendo reflejaba en su rostro

Al principio, Tofú, no estaba muy convencido de que alguien saliera del albergue, era peligroso, después de todo apenas habrían pasado escasos dos días desde el terremoto, el caos todavía reinaba en las calles, podía comprender a los militares, ellos simplemente estaban haciendo su trabajo, proteger a la ciudadanía, y de acuerdo a las órdenes que habían recibido, no podían permitir por ningún motivo dejar salir a nadie todavía hasta nuevo aviso, cuando ya la situación estuviese más controlada y que los riesgos fuesen los menos posibles, pero aun así, el doctor sabía que no eran sujetos ordinarios los que partirían, eran Ranma Saotome, Ryoga Hibiki y Shampoo, tres de los mejores artistas marciales de la ciudad, asimismo, la causa por la que lo hacían era lo suficientemente pesada para que Tofú se convenciera de apoyarlos

Por fin la hora llegó y el plan comenzó su curso, eran cinco los soldados que estaban a cargo de dicho albergue, dos se encontraban dormidos como la mayoría de la gente en el lugar, mientras que los otros tres se mantenían alertas, uno de ellos fue distraído por Soun y Genma quien argumentó estar gravemente herido haciendo un enorme drama al cual el soldado no pudo dejar de atender, los otros dos fueron acaparados por el joven doctor quien los entretuvo realizando varias preguntas sobre la situación general de la ciudad mientras hacían un recuento de los víveres y medicamentos en las cajas sobrantes, los militares atendían sin problemas a Tofú, sin sospechar que a sus espaldas se escabullían tres jóvenes, quienes abrieron una de las puertas con extremo sigilo logrando finalmente salir hacia una de las agrietadas calles.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO VII

**Hola, tarde de nuevo, lo sé y lo siento mucho, pero es que he estado algo ocupada, además de que la falta de inspiración no ayuda mucho jeje pero ya estamos aquí de nuevo con un capítulo algo cortito, como habrán notado contiene más narración que diálogos, espero que no se les haya hecho muy pesado.**

**Ahora sí la búsqueda ha dado comienzo, estén muy pendientes porque tengo calculado que dentro de 2 capítulos llegará el gran reencuentro, sean pacientes, todo a su tiempo.**

**No me cansaré de agradecer todos los comentarios y visitas que recibo, son muy importantes para la motivación de ésta escritora :D Gracias a Carmen15, 97pupi, Jorgi, Heyenth, Massy13, LINAAKANE, cjs, Itzel, Lucille y a todos los que se dan una vuelta por aquí**

**Nos leemos pronto, Nabiki-san.**


	8. Capítulo 8 Una pesadilla

"**Un nuevo sol"**

CAPÍTULO VIII "UNA PESADILLA"

Cinco de la madrugada era la hora exacta de aquel día que comenzaba a nacer, la tétrica penumbra todavía estaba presente, al igual que una fría ventisca que recorría con sutileza la ciudad de Nerima, un melancólico silencio era lo único que se podía percibir en el ambiente, todo estaba desierto, ni un alma en las calles, mucho menos se podía escuchar el sonido de los pájaros cantando anunciando el inicio de la mañana, el cielo era cubierto por una enorme manta de nubes grises que empeoraban todavía más esa espesa oscuridad, lo único que se podía distinguir eran las enormes pilas de ladrillos, rocas, maderas y vidrios que sobresalían en cada avenida.

Ranma caminaba acompañado de Shampoo y de Ryoga, parecía que a cada paso que daban sus pies se volvían más pesados haciendo más difícil su misión, los tres podían escuchar el eco que se formaba al aplastar las diminutas rocas con cada pisada, al igual que la pronunciada respiración que cada uno emitía al observar su vecindario destrozado. Después de su exitoso escape, la situación se tornó un tanto confusa, los chicos tenían claro su objetivo pero ¿por dónde comenzar?, al salir del albergue y ver el terrible y triste panorama, la dificultad se había duplicado, los latidos de sus corazones se hacían cada vez más rápidos, en especial el de la amazona quien mantenía en su rostro una duradera expresión de incredulidad y temor, le resultaba estremecedoramente impactante caminar por el pavimento agrietado, observaba todo el desastre que había dejado el terremoto mientras esquivaba las rocas para no tropezar, sus labios estaban secos y sus manos temblaban ligeramente

-Vamos Shampoo…-dijo el chico de trenza al percatarse de que la joven se quedaba atrás poco a poco, ella al escucharlo, tomó aire y continuó avanzado.

El primer punto de búsqueda fue la avenida Oizumi, lugar donde Ranma y Akane se vieron por última vez antes de que esa enorme construcción se viniera abajo ocasionando su separación, el ojiazul aceleró el paso hasta estar al frente de la gigantesca montaña de escombros que hacía dos días era un gran edificio, se detuvo, bajo la cabeza y apretó sus puños con gran fuerza, cada centímetro de su piel percibió un desagradable escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al recordar el desdichado momento en que la desgracia sucedió, en su interior nació nuevamente la misma desesperación, la misma impotencia que sintió en aquel instante, ¿Por qué diablos no había sido más rápido? ¿Por qué tuvo que soltar la mano de Akane? ¿Por qué no la pudo salvar como siempre?, la misma escena se repetía en su mente una y otra vez haciendo que la pesada carga que llevaba en los hombros se incrementase más y más, el muchacho tenía una mirada perdida y parecía hundido en sus pensamientos, eso hasta que Ryoga se acercó y colocó una mano en su hombro

-Ranma… -no pudo decir más ya que el aludido comenzó a hablar en un tono bajo sin voltear la cabeza

-El edificio estaba por caernos encima, Akane sujetó mi mano pero yo la solté… –dijo el muchacho tratando de que su voz no sonara quebrada, pero la realidad era que su corazón se encogió al recordar la expresión de pánico de su prometida -la empujé con fuerza hacia el lado opuesto de la calle tratando de que no fuera alcanzada por las rocas…yo me pude cubrir pero cuando escuché la construcción desplomarse por completo, Akane…no estaba por ningún lado

Ryoga y Shampoo escuchaban atentamente mientras sentían un ligero estremecimiento recorrerlos de pies a cabeza, nunca habían visto a Ranma tan devastado, el dolor con el que pronunciaba cada palabra era desgarrador, sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo que tanto lo caracterizaba, una vivacidad que sólo sería recuperada al ver de nuevo a la peliazul, quien ahora más que nunca, se encontraba profundamente clavada en el corazón del joven de trenza

-La encontraremos, Ranma –mencionó ésta vez la joven de cabello púrpura, obsequiándole una pequeña pero esperanzadora sonrisa.

Ranma inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, levantó la mirada reflejando decisión en sus ojos y comenzó de lleno con su búsqueda, los tres adolescentes comenzaron a rodear la avenida, saltaban sobre los escombros gritando una y otra vez el nombre de la menor de las Tendo, movían las pesadas rocas e incluso escarbaban entre las montañas de cemento esperando encontrar algo, los minutos seguían pasando, más de dos veces se les podía ver inspeccionando en tal calle pero ese esfuerzo estaba empezando a resultar en vano, no aparecía ni el más mínimo rastro que les indicase alguna pista que seguir.

-¡AKANEEE! –gritaba el chico perdido con la esperanza de recibir alguna contestación

-¡AKANEEE! –exclamó ahora Ranma con toda la voz que lograba salir de su garganta -¡AKANEEE!

Nada. Sólo el eco que se perdía a lo largo del callejón. De nueva cuenta, la frustración se hacía presente en los corazones del trío de jóvenes, pero una cosa sabían, no se podían desanimar aún, todavía había mucho que hacer y ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a renunciar.

-Hay que seguir…no me daré por vencido tan rápido –volvió a hablar el ojiazul comenzando a avanzar en otra dirección siendo seguido por los firmes pasos de los otros dos muchachos

La caminata continuó, pero antes de que se prolongara mucho, los chicos hicieron una breve pausa al estar frente a lo que quedaba de una de las más imponentes construcciones de Nerima, no pudieron evitar estremecerse un poco al observar que el enorme muro que rodeaba a la mansión de los Kuno ahora ya no existía, estaba transformado en moronas de cemento que dejaba a la vista la situación de tal vivienda, aunque era cierto que ésta no se encontraba en su totalidad destruida, sí se podía detectar que el cristal de la mayoría de los grandes ventanales se encontraba quebrado, algunas de las paredes cuarteadas y casi todos los árboles de aquel amplio jardín yacían en el suelo, para Ranma, Ryoga y Shampoo fue totalmente imposible no pensar en la terrible situación por la que Tatewaki atravesaba, la reparación de esa gigantesca casa era el menor de sus problemas, afortunadamente, nunca se vería pasando dificultades económicas gracias a las cuentas que tenía a su nombre, podría recuperar su mansión de cualquier forma, ¿Pero para qué?, ¿Para habitarla él solo?, en verdad eran bastante difíciles y sobretodo tristes sus circunstancias, o al menos eso meditaban los tres jóvenes, la muerte es algo que nunca se le desea a nadie, ni siquiera a alguien como Kodachi y mucho menos como Sasuke, sin importar la clase de personas que hayan sido, el sufrimiento que conlleva el perder a algún ser querido es algo tan amargo que a pesar de los antecedentes de Kuno, no podían imaginarlo merecedor de tal dolor. Ranma miró una vez más la residencia antes de continuar, recordó el esplendor que una vez tuvo esa construcción, en ese momento simplemente se reducía a la oscura sombra de una melancólica "casa", ya que ahora ya no se podría llamar hogar.

Los adolescentes siguieron con su caminar, pequeños rayos de sol se comenzaba a asomar lentamente produciendo ligeros destellos de luz que lograban iluminar sutilmente el paso de los artistas marciales, el trío dio vuelta en un conocido boulevard, avanzaron un par de metros más antes de que se percataran que las pupilas de los ojos de Shampoo se dilataban ampliamente, en la mirada rubí de la amazona se acumulaba agua con gran rapidez al mismo tiempo que sentía su corazón saliéndosele del cuerpo, el hecho de estar frente a las ruinas del Neko Haten fue demasiado para ella, su respiración se tornó entrecortada y acelerada, se llevó una de sus temblorosas manos a su pecho y la otra a su cabeza, se sintió mareada, su vista se nubló ligeramente y sus piernas se tambalearon hasta el punto de dejarla caer pesadamente en el pavimento

-Shampoo… -dijo Ranma bajando a su altura, la tomó del brazo, delicadamente la levantó evitando así otro desvanecimiento y observó la expresión de su rostro por un minuto, lastimosas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, una tras otra las gotas brotaban de sus ojos, cada una trayendo consigo una enorme dotación de dolor, un dolor formado por tristeza, por rabia y frustración –Tranquila Shampoo

-No es justo…No es justo –repetía sin cesar la joven entre sollozos estando su cabeza recargada en el pecho del ojiazul quien la abrazaba con finura, ella no podía controlar esa ira que sentía en su interior, todo el trabajo, todo el esfuerzo, todo el sacrificio que ella y su bisabuela habían tenido que hacer para poder abrir un restaurante en un país que no era el suyo, ahora todo ese empeño se encontraba literalmente desmoronado, ella tuvo que dejar su aldea, su origen, cambiar su modo de vida, todo ocasionado por una estúpida ley que al fin y al cabo nunca se cumpliría, ¿De qué le serviría salvaguardar su honor si a cambio su corazón estaría totalmente destrozado?, en ese momento, Shampoo deseó nunca haber dejado China, se dio cuenta de que siempre lo tuvo todo estando allá, seguramente se hubiera ahorrado mucho sufrimiento, claro que tampoco se arrepentía de lo vivido y lo aprendido en Japón, pero el precio que ahora se encontraba pagando por cada uno de sus errores resultaba bastante caro, comenzando por Mousse.

La joven se desprendió de Ranma y le sonrió levemente, haciendo que él le respondiera del mismo modo, recibió una de las pañoletas que Ryoga le había ofrecido, ella la tomó y se limpió las lágrimas para después abrazar también al chico perdido, éste no se perturbó ni se sonrojó como lo hubiese hecho antes, al contrario, Ryoga correspondió tal gesto tratando de comprender el sufrimiento que la amazona sentía en su corazón, percatándose también, de que los lazos de amistad que se habían formado entre todos ellos eran cada vez más fuertes. Shampoo estaba aprendiendo una fuerte y dura lección, la lección de que la vida sigue y que además la comenzaría de nuevo y ésta vez lo haría con el pie derecho.

El camino continuó, el tiempo avanzaba al igual que los pasos que cada uno de los muchachos daba, cada calle más larga y destrozada que la anterior, la penumbra ya se había esfumado por completo y ahora con el panorama lo suficientemente iluminado, Ranma, Ryoga y Shampoo pudieron apreciar que las desgracias todavía no se habían concluido, después de caminar una cuadra más y dar vuelta en la esquina derecha, pudieron percatarse de que no sólo el negocio de la amazona se encontraba destruido, sino que también el Uchan´s ahora se encontraba convertido en una enorme pirámide de ladrillos, los tres chicos sintieron un nuevo y desagradable escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos dejándoles la piel de gallina al ver que el letrero del restaurante de Ukyo yacía enterrado entre todos esos escombros. Ryoga avanzó un poco quedando sus pies pisando un poco de las maderas que pertenecían a la construcción, dio un suspiro profundo y comenzó a examinar todo con melancolía, recordó aquellos días en los cuales el Uchan´s estaba en su apogeo, siempre repleto de clientes, emanando ese delicioso aroma por la puerta, siempre con ese agradable y hogareño ambiente que la sonrisa de la cocinera propiciaba, toda esa calidez que caracterizaba al restaurante ahora se encontraba despedazada y convertida en trizas, el chico perdido sentía pesar en su interior mientras continuaba recorriéndolo todo con su mirada, eso hasta que un ligero destello lo distrajo de su observación, dirigió su vista hacia la dirección de donde provenía tal brillo y al acercarse se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la gran espátula de la castaña, la cual estaba bastante polvosa y un tanto rayada, la levantó con lentitud, la sostuvo en sus manos y observó por un momento su propio reflejo en el metal para luego levantar la cabeza y mirar nuevamente a sus dos compañeros.

-Sin duda esto será… un golpe terrible para Ukyo –dijo el chico de la pañoleta pausadamente apretando con fuerza la espátula

-Esto…era todo en la vida para ella –mencionó ahora Ranma sintiendo una nueva y fuerte punzada en su pecho.

Era cierto, si para Shampoo resultaba un dolor insoportable el ver su negocio en pedazos, para Ukyo sería un impacto lo doble de intenso, la castaña había sacado adelante ella sola su restaurante, desde pequeña había tenido que hacer cientos de sacrificios, soportar humillaciones y burlas, pasar docenas de pruebas para demostrar lo que ella era capaz de hacer, diariamente cargaba toda esa enorme responsabilidad sin ninguna ayuda, vivía por su cuenta, estudiando y trabajando al mismo tiempo, ganándose la vida con el sudor de su frente, quería ser el orgullo de su padre y sobretodo brindarle aunque fuera un poco de ese honor que le había sido arrebatado, pero más importante que cualquier otra cosa, Ukyo amaba cocinar, esa era su pasión, para eso había nacido, disfrutaba enormemente de su trabajo, le fascinaba ver las caras satisfechas de sus clientes al probar su comida, en especial la entusiasmada expresión que cierto ojiazul ponía al visitar su establecimiento, todo ésto hacía que el negocio fuera prosperando y creciendo poco a poco hasta convertirse en uno de los restaurantes más populares de Nerima, pero ahora en un santiamén, el trabajo de tantos años se había desplomado por completo, llevándose la vida de la chica entre los escombros y dejando a Ukyo más desamparada que nunca.

-Ukyo no estará sola –volvió a hablar el joven Saotome levantando una determinada mirada –Nos tiene a nosotros

-Es cierto, estaremos con ella en esto –dijo Shampoo con una voz suave pero con seguridad, tal vez ella y la chica de la espátula nunca fueron buenas amigas, al contario, eran rivales, pero la amazona podría comprender el dolor de Ukyo, sabía perfectamente lo que era no sólo el hecho de perder su hogar y el esfuerzo de años, sino también lo que se sentía ser la perdedora en una batalla por el amor, a pesar de todo, Shampoo luchaba por el ver el lado positivo a las circunstancias, gracias a la tragedia, una nueva persona había nacido en sus adentros, una que estaba dispuesta a corregir sus faltas y brindar su ayuda, desde ese momento, la chica de cabello púrpura consideró a Ukyo una amiga.

Los tres muchachos se miraron por un instante más para después dedicarse unos a otros una sutil sonrisa, Ranma continuó caminado estando al frente, seguido por Shampoo quien mantenía en su rostro una expresión neutral mientras sentía los fuertes latidos de su corazón, todavía no se acostumbraba del todo a ver tanto desastre, Ryoga avanzaba detrás de sus dos compañeros, seguía llevando la gran espátula de Ukyo en sus manos, estaba decidido a entregársela a su dueña, según sabía, ese objeto era de enorme importancia para la castaña y él no podía esperar a ver la ilusión en su cara al recuperar su más preciada posesión, en la mente y en el corazón del chico perdido había una mezcla de sentimientos, sabía que hacía bien en acompañar a Ranma a ir en busca de Akane, Ryoga también ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrarla y ver de nuevo esa linda sonrisa que sólo la peliazul era capaz de dedicar, pero por otro lado, el hecho de haber roto su promesa de mantenerse al lado de Ukyo cuando ella se lo pidió lo tenía muy presente, el remordimiento lo invadía haciendo que la determinación creciera al igual que el deseo de regresar y llevar esas medicinas que su amiga tanto necesitaba.

El reloj ya marcaba las 8:30 de la mañana cuando los chicos habían llegado a su siguiente parada, el Dojo Tendo. Ranma se mantuvo de pie justo al frente del que había sido su hogar desde hacía tiempo, inhalaba tremendas bocanadas de aire tratando de que el gigantesco nudo que tenía en la garganta se deshiciera pero resultaba inútil, el panorama estaba tan gris que difícilmente se podía distinguir la sombra de lo que había sido el dojo más popular de toda la ciudad. Los muchachos comenzaron a dar pasos dirigiéndose al interior del inmueble, la puerta estaba abierta así que los tres no dudaron en entrar de lleno, nuevas impresiones se acumularon en sus rostros al ver todo a su alrededor, de cierto modo, agradecían que la casa no estuviera destruida del todo, la estructura de la construcción era fuerte al igual que la familia que ahí habitaba, el terremoto sólo había logrado ocasionar varias cuarteaduras en casi todas las paredes como también en los pisos, igualmente había algunos vidrios rotos y tanto muebles como adornos estaban fuera de su lugar, el barandal de la escalera ya no existía y algunos escalones estaban quebrados. El recorrido por el inmueble continuó llegando hasta el patio trasero, Ranma respiraba entrecortadamente no queriendo creer lo que veía, el dojo a diferencia de la casa sí estaba completamente desplomado, el chico de orbes azules no pudo evitar apretar fuertemente sus puños al contemplar que su lugar de entrenamiento se encontraba hecho polvo, no dijo una palabra, solamente giró su cuerpo e ingreso de nueva cuenta a la vivienda, atravesó con lentitud el comedor y salió al pequeño jardín siendo observado por los ojos de Ryoga y de Shampoo.

Observó todo una sola vez, el cielo estaba despejado pero el sol no brillaba con suficiente claridad, el césped se veía opaco, los pocos arbustos que había estaban un tanto deshojados y el árbol que crecía en el jardín ahora se encontraba derrumbado en el suelo, el chico de trenza se colocó delante del estanque, el agua estaba totalmente quieta y a pesar de que se veía algo turbia, Ranma pudo distinguir perfectamente su rostro reflejado en ésta, su ceño estaba fruncido, Akane tampoco se encontraba ahí, la terrible e incontrolable impotencia se hacía más y más presente a cada momento, tantos años de entrenamiento, tanto tiempo de esfuerzo para poder ser el mejor artista marcial para que ahora se sintiera como un completo inútil, un desgraciado miserable sin siquiera una pizca de honorabilidad, desde su punto de vista, no merecía nada más que ser él quien estuviese perdido ocupando el lugar de Akane, no se perdonaba a él mismo el haber perdido a su prometida, a cada momento se incrementaba más y más la pesada carga de culpa que llevaba en los hombros, ya lo había dicho antes, si Akane no aparecía, se volvería loco, no sabría qué hacer, todo ese dolor se lo comería vivo, sería demasiado y no podría soportarlo.

-¡AAHHHH! –gritó Ranma cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo, se cubrió su cara con una mano y sin que nadie se percatara secó las discretas lágrimas que estaban a punto de rodar por sus mejillas

-Hay que continuar –dijo Ryoga en un susurró apoyando una mano en el hombro del otro chico haciendo que se pusiera de pie y asintiera levemente con la cabeza

-Sí…aún no hemos recorrido todo…no me rendiré todavía –mencionó recuperando su postura, Ryoga y Shampoo observaron a Ranma, su mirada era la misma que ellos habían conocido hacía tiempo, una mirada llena de valor y coraje, la mirada de un hombre para el cual no hay cosa imposible, no tenían duda, tarde o temprano, Ranma encontraría a Akane.

**OOOOOOO**

-Ry…Ryoga… –dijo con dificultad una adormilada Ukyo

-Tranquila Ukyo, tranquila, todo está bien –mencionó Kasumi con tono maternal mientras acariciaba el pálido rostro de la castaña, la había estado cuidando durante toda la mañana ya que nuevamente había amanecido con una fiebre muy alta, la mayor de las Tendo continuaba asistiendo al doctor Tofú con los muchos heridos que se encontraban en el albergue, el pobre médico ya no podía más con tanto trabajo, el cansancio lo mataba pero no podía detenerse, todavía había mucho que hacer y no podía dejar que la situación empeorara aún más, Kasumi también sentía agotamiento pero su determinación la hacía igualmente continuar, en ese momento estaba tratando de hacer que Ukyo nivelara su temperatura y comiera algo

-¿Dónde…dónde está Ryoga? –preguntó la cocinera en un hilo de voz, su vista era borrosa y sólo podía distinguir la silueta de Kasumi estando arrodillada al lado de su futón, lugar que normalmente ocupaba el chico de la pañoleta, el cual no veía no por ninguna parte

-Él vendrá muy pronto

-¿A…a dónde fue?... ¿Por qué no está…aquí? –volvió a decir ésta vez con ansiedad, intentó mover su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar a quien buscaba pero el dolor que sentía en su hombro y el malestar que la fiebre le provocaba le hacían casi imposible cualquier movimiento, sentía como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada

-Calma, no te esfuerces, te harás daño -dijo la chica mayor con intención de tranquilizarla pero la respiración de la otra joven se aceleraba a cada instante

-Por favor Kasumi…dime…dónde… está Ryoga

-Ranma, Ryoga y Shampoo…se fueron del albergue –le respondió con suavidad después de respirar profundamente, no pudo evitar decir la verdad después de escuchar la alterada súplica de Ukyo

-¿Q…Qué? –fue lo único que musitó la chica antes de cerrar su ojos para dejar brotar de ellos numerosas y gruesas lágrimas al mismo tiempo en que comenzaba a emitir sonoros y lastimosos sollozos, sintió una enorme decepción y un dolor terrible desgarrándole el corazón –Él… prometió quedarse… pero no…no cumplió con su palabra

-Ukyo…

-Me abandonó…me dejó sola…estoy sola…-Ukyo hablaba con voz totalmente quebrada, un intenso miedo se apoderó de ella haciéndola sentir totalmente desprotegida, no podía creer que Ryoga y Ranma se hubiesen ido y además acompañados de Shampoo, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, estaba realmente confundida y muy asustada

-Te equivocas Ukyo… -Kasumi intentó comenzar a explicarle pero la castaña la interrumpió mientras derramaba más lágrimas

-Ahora… me encuentro… completamente sola

-No Ukyo, ellos se marcharon para ayudarte a ti, a Mousse, a todos en el albergue, fueron a traer el medicamento que tanto hace falta –decía la mayor de las Tendo mientras colocaba su mano con delicadeza en la mejilla de la chica –Ryoga y Ranma jamás te abandonarían

-¿En…serio…volverán? –el miedo y la inseguridad que sentía todavía no querían desaparecer

-Te lo aseguro, yo también quiero verlos de regreso pronto, quiero ver a mi hermana otra vez, a Akane

-¿Akane?... No…no comprendo

-Akane, está perdida Ukyo –dijo tratando de contener su dolor y observando la sorprendida expresión de la cocinera –No sabemos nada de ella desde que llegamos al albergue

-Kasumi…yo…no tenía idea…en verdad lo siento mucho…seguramente Ranchan la está pasando muy mal

-Todos nosotros estamos dentro de una pesadilla…Ranma es el más desesperado, él la está buscando en este momento

-Entonces… no dudes que Akane aparecerá…Ranchan hará cualquier cosa por encontrarla –dijo la castaña sabiendo de la determinación que poseía su mejor amigo y recordando la conversación que habían tenido momentos antes de que el sismo diera inicio, él por fin le había confesado a quién verdaderamente quería y aunque tenía que reconocer que todavía le dolía el rechazo, ella sinceramente esperaba volver a ver a la peliazul, Ukyo lo único que quería era ver feliz a Ranma y la única que podía lograrlo era Akane.

-Yo no pierdo la esperanza, sé que Akane volverá

-Así será Kasumi –mencionó colocando su temblorosa mano sobre la de Kasumi quien le dedicó una dulce y agradecida sonrisa

El panorama en el albergue ya no era tan terrible como en los dos días pasados, un poco de consuelo se hacía presente con el hecho de que muy pronto los medicamentos llegarían, claro que para algunos la situación seguía siendo igual de dolorosa, un ejemplo sería Kuno, quien seguía en completa depresión estando todavía en compañía de Nabiki, Soun, Genma y Happosai no paraban de mirar hacia la puerta esperando que ésta se abriera y diera paso a cuatro muchachos, el doctor Tofú iba de un lado a otro haciendo su labor sin detenerse ni un momento, Cologne también trataba de ayudar pero sus remedios no eran lo suficientemente efectivos como las medicinas que vendrían en camino, Mousse seguía igual, inconsciente, alimentándose del poco suero que le quedaba, su rostro estaba pálido y no daba ninguna señal de mejoría, Ukyo continuaba con Kasumi a su lado, la fiebre había bajado ligeramente gracias a los pañuelos húmedos que la chica mayor colocaba en la frente de la castaña con continuidad, había logrado que comiera algo, pero todavía las fuerzas y la vitalidad de la joven de ojos azules estaban por los suelos, su miedo a la soledad no se había desvanecido por completo, y ahora, como a todos lo único que le era esperar.

**OOOOOOOO**

_La luz había invadido el lugar, un nuevo sol brillaba con intensidad provocando un brillo espectacular capaz de bañar con su luminosidad a cualquiera que estuviese debajo de él, sólo estaban ellos dos, solos, uno frente al otro, ambos con sonrisas deslumbrantes y mirándose con inigualable ternura, agradecidos con la vida por permitirles estar nuevamente juntos, por dejarlos tener un nuevo comienzo y listos para enfrentar los nuevos obstáculos que el destino estaba dispuesto a ponerles _

_-Akane… -dijo él_

_-Ranma… -dijo ella_

_Las palabras no alcanzaban a explicar todo lo que en ese momento un intenso abrazo expresaba, ella se sentía protegida, rodeada por esos fuertes brazos aprisionándola con firmeza, hundió su rostro en el pecho de él y se aferró como si hubiese sido una eternidad ni estar cerca de aquel joven, él aunque sentía su corazón latiendo rápidamente, su respiración era tranquila, una enorme paz se apoderó de su ser, era increíblemente reconfortante sentir ese pequeño y delicado cuerpo junto al suyo, el delicado aroma que se desprendía del cabello azulado lo embriagaba al igual que esa calidez que poco a poco volvía a su corazón._

_-Te extrañé mucho Akane –musitó el ojiazul recargando su mejilla en la cabeza de ella estrechándola más, la joven no decía una palabra simplemente mantenía sus ojos cerrados y una sutil sonrisa en su rostro._

_Así permanecieron por largos minutos, los dos, juntos, disfrutando de aquellos dulces instantes, gozando de la compañía y cercanía del otro, todo estaba bien, tal como debía ser, no había tensión ni preocupaciones que los aquejaran, ambos estaban sumidos en un estado de completa relajación y tranquilidad, Ranma nuevamente se sentía feliz, completo y satisfecho, al fin ese trago amargo había pasado y ahora sólo quedaba un mal recuerdo, todo parecía perfecto, nuevas oportunidades se presentaban, tenía de nueva cuenta a su prometida a su lado y ésta vez haría las cosas bien, la cobardía se había quedado en el pasado, sólo estaba seguro de una sola cosa, ya no podía seguir controlando la desbordante necesidad de abrir su corazón._

_-Akane, escúchame… -mencionó deshaciendo ligeramente el abrazo y colocando su mano derecha en una de las mejillas de la chica, las penetrantes miradas de ambos se fundían entre ellas creando una atmósfera imposible de romper, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y nada fuese más importante –Akane…yo…te…te…a…_

_Un ruido ensordecedor se dejó escuchar, Ranma paró de hablar y sorprendido miró a su alrededor, el brillante y acogedor panorama ahora se había transformado en un ambiente oscuro, la luz fue sustituida por una espesa y aterradora penumbra que se extendía con mucha rapidez, los ojos del chico no eran capaces de visualizar cosa alguna, simplemente sentía cómo los delgados brazos de Akane lo sujetaban fuertemente, él también la atrajo para sí con firmeza, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir una vez más, en ese momento sintió varias lágrimas aterrizar en su pecho, los dos estaban asustados, no sabían lo que estaba sucediendo y temían que ocurriese lo peor. Una fuerte vibración se percibió en el suelo acompañada por ese estruendoso sonido y aunque no se podía distinguir nada entre las tinieblas, sí se podía apreciar que una enorme grieta se formaba entre ellos._

_-No…otra vez no –dijo Ranma con angustia al sentir a Akane separándose de él, la abertura en el piso crecía a cada momento alejándolos cada vez más, el abrazo se deshizo por completo quedando simplemente tomados de la mano _

_-¡Ranma!_

_-¡Akane, no te soltaré!- gritaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por seguir sujetado a la chica, la distancia entre ambos era más grande a cada instante, se podían escuchar claramente cómo las respiraciones de los dos se aceleraban bruscamente tratando de que la separación no se llevase a cabo, a los pocos segundos el ojiazul se llenó de terror al sentir simplemente el delicado roce de los dedos de Akane, ya no podía estirarse más, ella estaba cada vez más lejos, llegó el momento en que Ranma por más que quiso acercarse, no pudo alcanzar la mano de su prometida_

_-¡RANMAAA! –la escuchó gritar _

_-¡AKANEEEE! –respondió con angustia, quería correr tras ella, encontrarla, pero lo único que tenía frente a él no era otra cosa más que oscuridad_

_-¡Ranmaaa! –el sonido se percibía cada vez más lejano produciendo un eco escalofriante_

_-¡AKANEEE! –sus pulmones y garganta parecían desgarrarse con cada grito_

_-Ranmaa _

_-¡AKANEEE! –el artista marcial estaba desesperado, apenas y podía seguir escuchando la voz de la joven, llegó hasta el punto en que ya no recibió contestación alguna, su corazón se volvió a romper y ésta vez no pudo evitar que las lágrimas recorrieran su cara -¡AAAHHHH!...!AKANEEEE!_

-¡Ranma, Ranma! –se escuchó una voz diferente

-¡AKANE! –exclamó abriendo los ojos de golpe

-Ranma ¿Estas bien?, ¿Qué te sucede? -preguntó Ryoga estando a un lado de su amigo, Shampoo también se había acercado con una mirada preocupada, el chico de trenza se veía mal, su respiración era entrecortada y acelerada, en sus ojos se podía distinguir cierto terror, por su frente rodaban gotas de sudor y estaba tan pálido como la cera

-Sí…sí…estoy bien –dijo Ranma llevándose una mano al rostro tratando de recuperarse –sólo fue…una…una pesadilla

Los chicos, después de visitar el Dojo Tendo, habían recorrido más de cuatro calles en busca la peliazul sin tener éxito y aunque apenas era medio día, Ryoga sugirió ir al parque de Nerima a descansar por unos minutos antes de seguir, a pesar de que Ranma no estuvo de acuerdo en un principio, terminó por acceder, ya que en efecto, los tres necesitaban algo de reposo, ninguno había podido dormir ni comer bien durante los días pasados, la angustia y la tristeza no los dejaban tranquilos, por lo que la búsqueda de Akane resultaba bastante agotadora. Ryoga y Shampoo se decidieron a comer algo de las pocas provisiones que se habían llevado del albergue, mientras que el otro muchacho acabó por quedarse dormido cerca de uno de los escasos árboles que todavía se encontraban en pie, claro que al tener a su prometida todo el tiempo en la mente, a su inconsciente le fue imposible no soñar con ella.

-¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien, Ranma? –el chico perdido estaba algo preocupado, él y Shampoo al escuchar los gritos del ojiazul no dudaron en despertarlo

-Ya te dije que sí, Ryoga…estoy bien…deprisa, hay que seguir –dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar

Sentimientos encontrados otra vez se acumulaban en la mente del artista marcial, por un lado agradecía el hecho de que hubiese sido una pesadilla, el sentimiento de angustia que sintió se podía comparar a cientos de agujas clavándose en su corazón, pero por otra parte, el tener a Akane de nuevo junto a él, abrazarla y sentirla cerca fue algo incomparable, un sueño maravilloso que estaba dispuesto a cumplir y ésta vez sin que nada la apartara de su lado

El camino continuó, tenían también la misión de llevar medicamento lo más rápido posible para todos aquellos que lo necesitasen, no podían perder a alguien más, simplemente esa idea estaba totalmente descartada para ellos, pero en realidad no tenían un plan sobre lo que podría suceder.

-¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? –preguntó la amazona mientras caminaba detrás de Ranma

-El doctor Tofú dijo que en algunos otros albergues ya había llegado suficiente medicamento

-Sí, pero no podemos entrar así como así –dijo Ryoga deteniendo su paso –Existe la posibilidad de que al llegar nos vuelvan a retener debido a las reglas de seguridad…en ese caso tendríamos que escapar de nuevo

-Esa no es una opción, perderíamos mucho tiempo –mencionó el ojiazul seriamente

-¿Qué hacemos entonces? –mencionó Shampoo

-Podemos también ir a un refugio militar, ellos deben de tener más recursos, además no pueden negarse a brindarnos su ayuda, es su trabajo después de todo

-No lo sé, Ryoga

-Vamos Ranma, es una buena idea, entiende, no podremos nosotros solos, por una vez deja de ser tan obstinado y admite que necesitamos apoyo –dijo el chico perdido con decisión, Shampoo asintió con la cabeza y después de pensarlo por un minuto, el otro muchacho también accedió

Caminaron por las calles durante unos momentos más, los alrededores ya no se encontraban tan desiertos, pero aún así había muy poca gente andando por las avenidas, lo único que los hacía iguales eran las melancólicas expresiones que cada uno lucía. Los jóvenes continuaron avanzando hasta que finalmente visualizaron a un pequeño grupo de soldados que se encargaban de escoltar a un par de niños hacia el albergue más cercano, aunque dudaron ligeramente, Ranma, Ryoga y Shampoo se acercaron poco a poco a uno de ellos, logrando así, captar la especial atención de cierto joven militar de característicos ojos verdes.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO VIII

**Ya sé lo que me dirán, ésta vez sí que me he retrasado bastante, pido mil disculpas, en serio estoy muy apenada, lo que sucede es que la universidad me absorbe con exámenes, exposiciones y tareas, a veces desearía ponerle pausa al tiempo para que así yo hiciera todo lo que tengo hacer, pero buehhh, más vale tarde que nunca.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Supongo que ya se han de imaginar quien es el soldado que los va a ayudar ¿verdad? Jeje en feen ya no digo más, ahora lo importante es que sólo queda 1 capítulo para el gran reencuentro y como 4 para que la historia esté concluida.**

**Muchisisisisimas gracias, nos leemos pronto.**

**Nabiki-san **


End file.
